Second Chances
by JOYS of October
Summary: Sometimes, luck is found in unexpected places.
1. Chapter 1 - Expedition

**SECOND CHANCES**

**Writer's Notes: **This is a work of pure fiction. I think I am trying my hand at every type of story out there for Scotch. For this story, this will be classified as angst.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Last Ship or any of its characters and those others that were mentioned here.

**Reference: **I am referencing this to our all-time favorite story here in TLS, Red Flag by MorningGlory2. This takes place when Rachel joined the Deer Park Expedition Team. She will NOT get shot. She will meet the other members of the Chandler clan and the Slatterys.

**Cast: **In order to help picture the other characters here, these are your references: Dr. Sophia Stevens (Louise Lombard, CSI); Dr. Jack Thompson (Matt Bomer, White Collar); Meredith Griffin (Paget Brewster, Criminal Minds) and Marc Johnson (Thomas Gibson, Criminal Minds).

**Warning: **This story can stand on its own without any sequels or succeeding chapters. HOWEVER, depending on the number of reviews and views that I get (FYI: as a writer, we can see the number of views and visits each of our story gets here in FFnet), I may continue this into a multi-chapter (more than 3, less than 10). If and when I continue this story, it will be more on the angst and drama type to a path that nobody in the current FFnet-TLS world has taken Scotch to.

Thus, in a twisted sense, this will be an "interactive" story. How far I will continue this story will depend on how you interact with it.

**SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH **

The ride to Deer Park seemed to stretch the hours into twice their length. While it is comforting that so far, more than halfway into their journey, they have not encountered any bad elements, the view outside their SUV was depressing and sombre. Destruction. Chaos. Not a soul in sight.

Rachel's mind was playing the recent events of her life aboard the Nathan James. Most specially with its Captain, Tom Chandler. His indifferent and cold manner early this morning on their departure left a bad taste in her mouth. Even the threat of uncertainty, or the prospect of death, has not been enough to deter him from his anger at her joining the expedition team. It left her bitter and uncertain. Bitter towards the bleak prospect of where their relationship is going. Uncertain of what the future holds for her while on the ship.

Granted, she has already found the cure. But so far, her success has been limited only to the four corners of the ship. It hardly had any effect to the extinction that the human species is undergoing at unprecedented levels. As a doctor, it has always been in her blood, instilled through her life experiences with her parents, to always strive to save human life. That imperative could not have been stronger now that the Red Flu is ravaging the world.

While she believes that she was sure in her love for Tom, it is obvious to her and known to him, that it he is not ready for it. Neither is his family or the crew ready for it. At least, from his perspective. Something that she believes that she cannot overcome as long as he is steadfast in his belief that it is too early for him to be in a relationship so soon after his wife's passing. Too soon, in his belief, that his children may not be ready for somebody to step in as a pseudo-mother to them. Too soon, as he has implied, after he has just punished two of his crew members for breaking the non-fraternization rule.

"Penny for your thoughts," Tex softly said beside her. They have been sitting together at the back of one of the SUVs. Mike riding in front with Green driving.

"They're not worth a penny, believe me," she scoffed, turning towards him.

"You've been awfully quiet since we left the James. I didn't know you can hold that tongue of yours for so long," he quipped with a smile to his bearded face.

Rachel elbowed him on his side, "You're one to talk…."

"Joking aside, care to share whatever is bothering you?"

Rachel drew a deep sigh before replying, "Just thinking about the future."

"The future?" he asked, "what about it?"

"I'll tell you about it once I have connected the dots myself," she answered quietly.

**SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH**

Luck was on the expedition team's side this time. How they got the lead to Mike's family was a pure stroke of luck. Or brakes.

While driving along a road stretch, which by their estimation, is in the outskirts of Deer Park, the SUV that Rachel's group is in, suddenly stopped, all wheels screeching in protest at the sudden brake. The reason: a small child suddenly crossed the road.

Before the dust settled around the SUV, Mike and Danny were out of the vehicle, followed by Tex. Rachel got her bearings in order before stepping out of the SUV.

She saw a young girl, probably around six years old, lying on the road, crying. "Is she alright? Did we hit her?"

She knelt beside the child and checked her for bruises.

"I did not hit her. The brakes took hold just in time!" Danny said while kneeling beside Rachel. Mike and Tex and the other group from the 2nd SUV, had their guns drawn and scanning their surroundings.

"Sarah!" a voice called out. Immediately, Mike and the others crouched, readying their weapons and surrounding Rachel and the child.

A man came running from behind one of the structures, holding a rifle as well, "Sarah!"

"Hold it! United States Navy, identify yourself!" Mike said in a strong voice, aiming his rifle towards the unidentified man.

"You guys with the US Navy?" he said, slowing down and slinging his rifle over his shoulder, "I am Sgt. James…..."

"Jimmy?" Mike stood up and walked towards the man. "Is that you? It's Mike. Mike Slattery."

"Mike!" Jimmy went towards Mike and the two men embraced like two long-lost brothers. "What are you doing here? Where's your ship?"

"The Nathan James is off the port in Virginia. Tom, your Dad and the kids are there on board."

"They're alive?" Jimmy asked Mike. "You didn't mention Darien…."

"I'm sorry, Jimmy. Darien didn't make it. Tom just got in time to save your Dad and the kids."

By now, the rest of the group have moved closer to the first SUV and were looking at the exchange between their XO and the man. Rachel thought that the man reminded her of somebody but she cannot place her finger on it yet.

Mike seemed to remember his group and turned towards them, leading Jimmy towards them as well. The little girl ran towards Jimmy who drew her up into his arms.

"Sarah, don't run like that again, okay? You could have been hurt!" he whispered to the child while stroking her head softly.

The child sniffled, nodded her head and laid it down on his shoulder.

"Jimmy, I'd like you to meet my team from the Nathan James," Mike started. Introducing all the members of the team to Jimmy. "And the lady over there is Dr. Rachel Scott. We all owe our lives to her as she has found the cure to the Red Flu."

As Rachel extended her hand towards Jimmy, she met his eyes and she thought, _"Jed!" _ That's who this man reminded her of. Jed Chandler.

"Everyone, this is Sgt. James Chandler from the US Army. Our Captain's younger brother."

**SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH**

With Jimmy's help, they were able to refuel their SUVs and found that they were almost at their destination in Deer Park. Mike's wife, Christine and two daughters were staying with Jimmy and his sister, Jenny.

Jimmy was seated in the same SUV as Rachel. Tex having moved to the other vehicle.

"Dr. Scott, you said you discovered the cure to the Red Flu?" Jimmy asked Rachel.

"Yes, Sergeant, I did," she said softly. "When we reach our destination, I will give you the cure. We brought some vaccines with us."

Jimmy smiled at her and Rachel saw a younger version of Tom in his smile, "Please call me Jimmy, Doctor."

"Only if you'll call me Rachel," she just as swiftly rebutted.

"Rachel, so you discovered the cure? You'd be interested to know that we know a group of scientists…." Jimmy said to a stunned Rachel.

Rachel turned fully towards Jimmy, noting that Mike was intently watching her from the rear view mirror of the SUV, "You do? Do you know them? Where are they? How did you find them?" she excitedly asked Jimmy.

Jimmy smiled broadly at her and said, "Hey, hey, Rachel, hold your horses! One question at a time, please…."

Rachel blinked at him and smiled, "I'm sorry...it's just that I have been hoping to establish contact with the CDC or WHO for sometime now…"

"Well, I'm sorry but I don't know if they're with either organizations that you mentioned," Jimmy sheepishly said.

"We're here! We're here!" Sarah suddenly piped in, trying to stand up from her seat between Jimmy and Rachel.

**SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH**

They arrived at their destination none too soon. The reunion between Mike and his girls was bittersweet and emotional. His youngest child, his only boy, did not make it. But he was still thankful that he found the rest of his family.

Jimmy introduced Dr. Jenny Chandler to the group. She was a cardiologist prior to the flu. She was a beautiful woman and Rachel found out that she's the youngest of the Chandler siblings.

After the team secured their supplies, they all gathered in the living room of the big house that the Chandlers and Slatterys were in. Mike told them that Rachel was going to administer the cure to them.

"So everyone on board the ship are uninfected?" Jenny asked Rachel.

"Yes, everyone's been uninfected and remain to be so as long as the virus does not mutate into something that can overcome the cure that I have found," Rachel said while opening her bag and unearthing her supplies.

"How did you manage to find the cure? I understand that the Nathan James is a battle ship, not a research ship," Jenny continued to ask her.

"Well, it was a combination of bird droppings, Russians, Nicaraguan monkeys, a survivor from The Octopus and a handful of volunteers," Mike wittily replied to Jenny. "Well, that's just my take on it. Dr. Scott here will be able to give you a more detailed or, shall I say, scientific, explanation, wouldn't you, Doctor?"

Rachel threw a smile towards Mike and added, "The XO's got the summary correctly. That is what happened, in a nutshell."

While Rachel was taking out various syringes and vials, Mike told the group how they found out Rachel's mission and that the human race has been decimated by more than 80% on a global scale by the virus. He explained how Rachel's mission to find the cure became their ultimate mission. Now that they have it, it is now important for them to mass produce the cure and distribute it.

"That is why I am very keen to meet the scientists that Jimmy here mentioned," Rachel added. "They may have contacts to the CDC or the WHO or lead me to them."

"Well, by tomorrow, we can drive to their place and you can meet them," Jimmy replied.

"Thank you," she said to Jimmy, "Alright, everyone, before I inject you with the cure, I will first draw samples of your blood…"

"Why?" Jenny interrupted Rachel.

"I need samples of your blood so that when I get back to my lab, I will be able to test if you have been exposed to the virus or if the virus has mutated into a less vicious form before I apply the cure," Rachel explained. "Trust me, I test everyone in the Nathan James who goes on land when they come back to the ship."

"She's right. You have to trust her. Before she found the cure, she ensured that none of us got infected during our land trips," Danny added to the conversation and gave a smile to Rachel.

Rachel returned Danny's smile and addressed the group once again, "As I was saying, I will draw samples of your blood and store them in vials. Thereafter, I am going to inject you with the cure." She smiled to the group, "Doctor Chandler, can I ask for some assistance from you?"

Jenny stood up from her seat and approached Rachel by the table, "I thought you'd never ask."

Rachel smiled brightly at Tom's sister.

**SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH**

After collecting the blood samples and administering the cure, dinner was served. The rations from the ship were saved because the Deer Park residents still had preserved and cured meat courtesy of Jimmy's hunting.

As the house they were in was quite big, there was no shortage of rooms for the group. Rachel got a room with an incredible view of the grounds. Mike assigned four men to bunk downstairs in order to have a shifting guard system for any intruders.

Try as she might, Rachel could not get her mind to shut down and allow her to sleep. Her bed is on one side of the room by a window overlooking a vast expanse of ground covered with a thin layer of snow. The moonlight casting a surreal reflection on the ground that is at once enchanting and forlorn. Rachel spent the better part of the night with her head on her hands and staring past the views from her bedroom window. When fatigue and sleep finally claimed her, she dreamt of Tom's face as he said goodbye from the deck hours before. The words, _"be safe," _echoing continuously in her dream.

**SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH**

The next morning couldn't come soon enough for Rachel. She was up before anybody else. She tiptoed her way downstairs and sat in a secluded part of the front porch. The cold morning air pricked her skin but it was made bearable by the soft sunshine starting to filter from the horizon. She took several deep breaths. Enjoying the smell and feel of fresh air, minus the sting of saltiness that she has become used to in the Nathan James.

"I thought I'd find you here," somebody said from behind her.

Rachel startled and looked up from her indian seat on the floor. Mike was rounding up from the corner of the porch near the door. "Mike! You gave me a fright!"

"What are you doing up so early, Rachel?" he asked, sitting down as well across her.

"I am usually up early even when we were in the ship. I guess trying to save the world meant that the luxury of rest can wait," she wistfully told him. "How did you know I was here?"

Mike grinned at her and replied, "Well, you're not as stealthy as you think you are. I heard you when you left your room. Navy training, I guess, being a light-sleeper has its advantages sometimes."

"I see…."

"And you didn't answer my question," he continued.

"Oh. I guess I cannot wait to start the day. I want to meet the scientists that Jimmy mentioned."

"What do you plan to do when you meet them?" Mike asked softly, paying close attention to her.

"I want to know if they have contacts with the CDC or WHO or know somebody who does…." she trailed off.

"Why are you so interested in gaining contact with them?"

"Commander, my mission is to find the cure and give it to the remaining survivors in the world. I have done the most important step already, I have found the cure. For it to work and accomplish its task, I have to mass produce and distribute it if we want to save our species from sure extinction."

Mike sat up straighter and crossed his arms in front of him, "And you cannot do that on the Nathan James?"

"We both know that the ship is not equipped to mass produce the vaccine, let alone distribute it in time," she explained. "I have to try means that may be available on land. I have to thank you for giving me that idea when you asked me about the possible strains of the virus. Knowing Jimmy has found other survivors who are scientists is the icing on the cake."

"Don't get your hopes up, Doctor. It may be a false lead," he softly said.

"I am aware of that, Commander. And I hope to make my conclusions today," she said, standing up and stretching. "What do you say we continue this conversation over a cup of some hot liquid?"

**SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH**

Breakfast was a light affair. The group from the ship enjoyed the fresh eggs, milk and cheese that were available. The house was owned by a family friend of the Slatterys who were out of the country when the virus hit and did not make it back. It had a barn within the property that had several egg-laying hens, cows and pigs. Jimmy was able to take care of their livestock and between them and the hunting trips he made to the town, they were able to stock on food for the coming winter.

They discussed the plan of Rachel meeting the scientists. Mike has decided that several of the ship men shall be staying in the house while Jimmy, Tex and him will accompany Rachel to the house where the scientists were staying. It was a few minutes of driving from where they are.

Meanwhile, Mike instructed his family to start packing their important things to bring with them to the ship, mindful of the limited vehicles and space that they have. As soon as Rachel has sorted out her business with the scientists, they will immediately leave and return to the ship.

**SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH**

They arrived at another house, this time in a gated property. Jimmy parked his SUV outside of the tall gate. He flicked the headlights several times towards the house.

"Was that some kind of a signal?" Mike inquired.

Jimmy turned to Mike in the front seat, "Yes, they do not advertise that the house is occupied. During one of my forages, I met them and they know where we are. We became each other's back up. That's the signal we agreed to make to announce that it's me. I definitely do not visit after dark."

"How many are they?" Rachel leaned forward towards the front.

"There are four adults in there. Two doctors and two FBI agents. Kind and intelligent folks." Jimmy informed them.

The metal gates opened without anybody coming out of the house. Their SUV went in and Jimmy parked it behind the shrubbery in the property. They got out and walked towards the house. Mike and Tex had their guns at the ready and walking cautiously towards the house while scanning all sides.

"Don't worry, they can see us and they will know if there are any intruders. They know that I'm coming in with company," Jimmy told them.

They went towards the back of the property and there they were met by the occupants.

"Rachel?" a man and a woman separated from the quartet towards them.

"Goodness! Jack? Sophie?" Rachel went forward and met the two halfway. She embraced the blonde woman first and then the dark-haired guy. Tex noted how the guy was crushing Rachel in his embrace enough to lift her from her feet for a few seconds. But Rachel didn't seem to mind as she was embracing him just as hard.

The other man and woman were standing at the sides watching the fervent embrace between the trio.

"Oh my God! I never thought I'd see you again!" Rachel was saying tearfully, while holding each hand of the woman and man before her.

"It's you that we never thought to see again!" the man returned.

The trio went into a group hug of each other. Until Mike cleared his throat meaningfully. Rachel seemed to remember her companions with her.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners," she raised her hand to her forehead while turning to her group. "Let me make introductions. Mike and Tex, I would like to introduce to you Dr. Sophia Stevens and Dr. Jack Thompson. Sophie and Jack, this is the XO of the USS Nathan James, Mike Slattery and one of her crew, Tex Nolan. And of course, you know Sgt. Jimmy Chandler."

Dr. Thompson separated from the group and walked towards the other two in their group. "With Sophia and I are two of our friends from the FBI, Meredith Griffin, Supervisory Special Agent, and Marc Johnson, Supervisory Special Agent-in-Charge. Mere and Marc, this is our good friend and colleague, Dr. Rachel Eden Scott."

After the rounds of introductions were made and handshakes given, the group went inside the house.

**SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH**

They were seated in the large living room.

"So, Rache, did you make it?" Sophia, who, judging by her accent, is also British like Rachel, asked without much preamble.

Meredith, Marc and Jack grew tense on their respective seats. All eyes going to Rachel's direction.

"Yes, Sophie, I did it. I have the cure," Rachel said with a bright smile towards the other doctor.

"Oh. My. God," Meredith whispered with one hand to her mouth.

Marc remained looking at Rachel but his demeanour no longer as tense. Jack ran both of his hands over his face and head as he took a deep breath and released it, "Wow! You're a saviour, Rachel!"

Sophia sat up straighter on her seat and moved closer to Rachel, "Wait, Rache, did I hear you right? Cure? You have the cure?"

Rachel took Sophia's hands in her own and turned to her friend, "Yes, Sophie, I have the cure. My vaccine can cure even those who are already infected. I have conducted monkey and human trials and both were successful. In fact, all of the crew of Nathan James are immune to the virus."

The two women embraced tightly together, both their eyes shimmering with tears of happiness. When they broke apart, Rachel told them, "I still have a few syringes with the vaccine. I can administer them to your group now."

"The CDC will be very glad to know that you have found the cure, Rachel," Jack said to her. "We need to contact them for our extraction."

"You're in touch with the CDC?" Rachel asked excitedly. "I feared the worst for them….."

"Our FBI friends here have remained in contact with a colleague of theirs and we have been able to contact the CDC every week. We're actually planning on moving out already to rendezvous with the extraction group for our return to DC," Jack explained to her.

Rachel's eyes met Mike's from across the room, "But..Jack, I...I would need to get back to the ship...all of my research are there...my lab…." she stuttered. The realization of contacting CDC now starting to sink to her.

"Don't worry, Dr. Scott, I am sure the CDC will agree to all your terms as to where they will pick you up and what you will need from the ship. From our understanding of the reports that were made available to us, you're the only hope that everyone has and finding you is the top priority of the armed forces and the CDC," Marc spoke up. His voice deep and serious.

"Yes, that's right, Dr. Scott. It was quite timely that you found us. I understand that when the chain of command broke and communications became spotty, they lost contact with you and the Nathan James. But rest assured that various missions are underway to find and recover you," Meredith added.

Rachel felt her palms sweating with the information that she will be rejoining the CDC once again and leave the Nathan James. "I guess we should contact the CDC and make arrangements," she softly said with a faraway look.

**SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH**

Through the two FBI agents, they managed to contact the CDC. The information about finding the cure and the location of the Nathan James were relayed. The CDC told them that they will contact the Nathan James now that it's in port. Rachel has made it a point that she needs to get back to the ship and that their rendezvous point will be at the same port.

Arrangements were made that the new group will join the expedition team on their return to the ship. As final arrangements were being hammered out with Jimmy and the group, Mike drew Rachel to the side.

"Are you sure about this, Rachel?" he asked her point blank.

"Yes, Mike, I am quite sure. Sophie and Jack are my friends and colleagues. They were supposed to join me in my research in the Arctic but they didn't make it on time to Baltimore. They were delayed from their trip and I cannot ask the Nathan James to wait further," Rachel explained.

"What about Tom?" Mike softly asked while looking at her intently.

Rachel mentally crossed all her fingers that she'd be able to pull off a neutral face and not give any of her secrets, "What does Captain Chandler have to do with the CDC and my mission?" she asked in puzzlement.

Mike squinted at her and replied, "I know that he does not report to the CDC and that you have a separate mission from ours. But you became our mission. Isn't there anything going on between the two of you on a….non-scientific level?"

Rachel controlled herself from denying it so fast and instead calmly answered, "You must be imagining things, Commander. There is nothing going on between the Captain and myself. I know that my success in finding the cure is due to the assistance that he and the Nathan James gave to me. And I will never forget that. I will make sure that the CDC and authorities will recognize your contributions," she stressed.

"I did not imply that we are after recognition…" Mike started.

"I know, I know, Commander! That did not come out as I intended it to be. I will make my exit properly from the Nathan James. I will say good bye and thanks to everyone, of course. That is why I insisted that the rendezvous point be at the port where the ship is," Rachel finished. "I have a lot of things to prepare…...we have to get back to the ship first and from there, I would have to discuss with the CDC what equipments I have to take back or what.." she started pacing in front of him, her hands wringing.

Mike had a bad feeling about Rachel's decision but he remained quiet, observing her. Tex was observing them both from afar as well.

**SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH**

It was agreed that the combined groups of the Nathan James, Jimmy's group and Sophia's group would leave together in a convoy of six SUVs from Jimmy's place. They packed all their important belongings, medical and food supplies, and ammunitions that all groups have with them. They decided that in order to lessen their risks on the road, they will leave Deer Park early the next morning and hope to arrive at the Nathan James early evening of the same day.

The doctors and FBI agents arrived at Jimmy's house in the same evening with their SUVs and supplies. They will spend the night there in order to leave early at dawn with the other groups.

Sophia ended up sharing Rachel's room. Dinner was a serious affair and everyone went to their respective rooms right after. Rachel has packed all her meagre belongings and secured all her blood samples. She and Sophia were in their separate beds and lying facing each other.

"You never cease to amaze me, Rache," Sophie whispered, "Everyone was hoping you'd make a vaccine against the virus. But you gave us the cure!"

Rachel just raised her eyebrows and gave her a small smile, "I guess I just got lucky….."

"Oh please! Luck has got nothing to do with it! I know you! You're like a dog with a bone...you'd never let go until you've succeeded! That's why you've graduated at the top of your class in all your degrees!" Sophia playfully threw a pillow towards Rachel, which she managed to catch in time and throw back at the blonde.

Rachel sat up on her bed, "I've got some help. The crew of the Nathan James made it possible for me to have the equipment and tools to create the cure. I couldn't have done it without them….." she trailed off, with a faraway look on her face again.

"Wasn't Quincy Tophet with you?" Sophia asked.

"He was. But it became a complicated situation. I'll tell you and Jack more about it during our journey tomorrow. We have more than enough hours to kill for the long drive," Rachel sighed. "When I set out for this expedition with the XO, I was just thinking that I'd be lucky to encounter someone who may have contacts with the CDC. I never thought that the universe will give me that luck!"

"Well, I'd say that the universe has its sights on you. You searched for a vaccine, yet, you found a cure. That's one damn lucky find, girlie!" Sophia smiled at Rachel, admiration shining in her eyes.

"Yeah...I guess I had luck on my side lately….." Rachel said quietly.

**SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH**

Despite having very little sleep for a few days already, Rachel found herself staring at the ceiling of her room. She can hear Sophia's deep breaths from the other bed. She cannot help but think and imagine Tom's reaction to her news. Actually, she was pretty sure that Tom would know about it even before they come within radio distance of the ship. The CDC promised them that they will contact the Nathan James and that the rendezvous point will be ready by the time that they arrive there.

"_Well, Tom, you're getting your wish that nobody will know about us. I guess my luck does not extend to you, after all,"_ she thought.

She was running an inventory in her mind of what needs to be done.

_Pack up the lab. Check._

_Leave some equipment for the sickbay of the ship. Check._

_Talk with Quincy. Check._

_Talk with Bertrise about the CDC. Check._

_Say thank you and goodbye to the Officers of the Nathan James. Check._

_Say goodbye to the kids and Jed. Che….bloody hell! _She brought both her hands to her face and rubbed them as if wanting to gain clarity.

_Say goodbye and thank Tom. Bloody hell! Shite! Blimey! _She turned to her side, yanked a pillow and buried her head under it. _Just my darn luck that I fell in love with a man who's not ready._

Rachel removed the pillow from her head and stared up at the ceiling again. Trying to calm herself. _Come on, Scott! Get a hold of yourself! You've got a world to save. Buckle up, sister. The world's waiting for you. _

She remembered her parents' words to her as a child, _"As scientists and doctors, we have a duty to save as many lives as we can, when we can…"_

With those words, she finally fell asleep.

**SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH**

Tom was watching the horizon of the endless blue sea from the deck. The kids playing nearby. The CDC has contacted him a few hours ago and he is expecting the expedition team to be within radio distance in a few hours.

He knows that this is the beginning of the end of his relationship with Rachel. She has her mission to continue. He has a mission to await his next orders. He gripped the metal railings harder with both of his hands, raising his head, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply the cold sea air.

_Oh, Rachel, I guess now's not the time for us, _he thought.The cold air gripping his whole body. He can feel the beginning of tears prickling behind his closed eyelids.


	2. Chapter 2 - New Worlds

**SECOND CHANCES – Chapter 2**

**Writer's Notes: **I was going over the early stories posted here in FFnet for TLS. I hope that the other writers who used to post wonderful stories here will continue to post more stories.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Last Ship or any of its characters and those others that were mentioned here.

**Reference: **I am referencing this to our all-time favorite story here in TLS, Red Flag by MorningGlory2. This takes place when Rachel joined the Deer Park Expedition Team. She will NOT get shot. She will meet the other members of the Chandler clan and the Slatterys.

**Cast: **See Chapter 1.

**Warning: **In a nutshell: how many readers or reviews I get will determine the course of this story. See longer warning in Chapter 1.

**SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH **

**SECOND CHANCES – Chapter 2**

The expedition team arrived at the docks a little before sunset to find the rendezvous team from the CDC already there. There were several military trucks in an area that was being secured by a contingent of soldiers

Mike has already contacted the Nathan James as soon as their vehicle came within radio distance of the ship. He knows that Tom has sent RHIBs to await them at the port. He also gathered from Tom that the latter is already aware of the CDC's plans for Rachel and of the returning company with the expedition team.

As soon as their convoy of vehicles arrived, the commanding officer of the contingent approached them. He specifically went directly to Rachel.

"Dr. Scott! I am Col. Donald Hayes from the US Army. I have very specific orders from the Pentagon and the CDC to secure your person and bring you back to Washington DC. It is an honor, ma'am!" he spoke to her formally with kind eyes and warmly shook her hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Colonel. I believe we have some things to discuss before we come on board the ship?" Rachel asked.

"You are correct, Dr. Scott, please, we have prepared a makeshift office where we can discuss the matter. One of my men will escort you there while I discuss some things with the XO."

Col. Hayes then turned to Mike. "Commander Slattery, I have spoken with Captain Chandler earlier and apprised him of the general plans for Dr. Scott. At this time, I think it will be best if you can transport already your family and the other civilians back to the ship."

"Yes, we can do that already Col. Hayes. But I will stay with Dr. Scott and will be the one to accompany her back to the ship."

"As you wish, Commander."

Mike informed his family and the Chandlers that they will go ahead to the Nathan James. The two FBI agents and the two doctors likewise boarded the RHIBs to the Nathan James. Green and Burk will stay with him while waiting for Dr. Scott. He definitely will not leave her alone.

**SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH **

Tom was watching the progress of the two RHIBS coming closer to the Nathan James. He already knows that Rachel and some of his officers are not in the returning RHIBs.

He was happy to see his younger siblings and Mike's family and guessed that the 4 strangers were the FBI agents and scientists.

**SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH **

It was a joyous reunion on deck for the Chandlers. Jed and the kids were there to welcome Jenny and Jimmy. Fervent hugs and a few tears of happiness were shed.

Tex was left to introduce the two FBI agents and the two doctor friends of Rachel. Tom was eyeing Jack warily while Sophia was looking interestedly at him.

"Daddy, where's Rachel?" Sam asked him.

"She's still in the port, buddy. The RHIBs will come back for her and the guys." Sam nodded at him, "Are you going to get her from the port? Can I come with you?"

Before Tom could reply, Jed held Sam's shoulders and said, "Come now, Sam, let's show your aunt and uncle the ship. Dr. Scott will be here soon enough."

Jed led his family from the deck. The Slatterys having been led to Mike's quarters by an Ensign earlier, leaving the four new guests.

"Agents and doctors, the Master Chief here will show you to the wardroom while you await your accommodations for the time being. Due to the limited space we have, I'm afraid the ladies would have to share a cabin and the men will be sharing another as well," Tom told them.

"Thank you very much, Captain Chandler. We wouldn't want to impose further on you and your crew," Agent Marc Johnson told him. "Any accommodation will be fine with us."

Sophia interjected, "He's right, Captain. I believe that we would be leaving your ship by tomorrow or the next day at the most. Depending on what Col. Hayes and Rachel will agree upon."

Tom just gave a tight nod and motion for Jeter to lead their guests from the deck.

As soon as they were out of sight, Tom released a deep breath he didn't realize he was holding. Tex looked at him.

"Are you alright, Commodore?"

"I just couldn't believe the developments that happened since you guys went to Deer Park," he sighed. "Mike's got his family, I've got my family as well, and you managed to wrangle four other people with you. Not to mention that Rac...Dr. Scott has been able to establish contact with her people," he finished while looking towards the port.

"Yeah, well, things happened so fast. The good doctor also couldn't believe her good fortune to find her friends from the CDC in Deer Park as well," Tex replied, matching Tom's position of looking towards the same direction as well. He noticed Tom's slip up with Rachel's name but remained silent about it.

"Friends? Did she say that?" Tom turned to him while holding on to the railings.

"Well, that's what she said...they must be pretty close because when they saw each other...let's just say that I didn't think that she was capable of showcasing those emotions..." he said softly.

"What do you mean, Tex?"

"Let's just say that they must have really been close friends to merit those types of and lengths of hugs," Tex chuckled. He noted Tom's hands tightening their hold on the railings and the stiffening of his jaws. The Captain was quiet for a few moments before turning towards him.

"I am going to the port with Miller and another RHIB to pick them up. I need you to monitor us from here. Although the bridge is monitoring everything as well. Chief Engineer Garnett is in charge while I am at port."

"Aye, aye, Captain!"

**SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH **

As the RHIBs went to port, Tom can feel several emotions roiling through his being. Panic, jealousy, sadness and despair. He keeps recalling Rachel's look when she left the deck for Deer Park. He knows that his parting words of "be safe," hardly qualified as something special or something worth holding on to. Tex's story about Rachel's close friendship with her male "friend" certainly did not help any. He realized that he knows so little about her that he cannot know for sure if they are just friends or if he was somebody special in her life. As the RHIB approached the port closer, his feelings of despair has almost overtaken him. He knows that there is no stopping Rachel from continuing with her mission and even he knows that he has no right to stand in her way. It is humanity's survival that is at stake and his uncertain emotions are of no moment to the cataclysm around them.

Tom released and took deep breaths to compose himself as they docked.

**SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH **

Mike saw Tom and some of their men approaching them. By now, they are all seated in the makeshift tent office of Col. Hayes. His conversation with Dr. Scott was cut short when she demanded that Captain Chandler be there as they drew their plans.

The two senior officers shook hands and made small talk until Tom asked Col. Hayes about his mission.

"Well, Capt. Chandler, as I have said to Dr. Scott, I have strict orders from the Pentagon and the CDC to bring her back to Washington DC. It is imperative that she be secured in order that her research and the cure be secured as well."

"Col. Hayes, as you know, I returned from Deer Park with the two FBI Agents and without their connections, I could not have contacted the CDC," she told Col. Hayes. "Thus, together with Dr. Thompson and Dr. Stevens, they will be travelling back with me to Washington DC."

Tom was watching Rachel intently as she said this. He noted how tense she seems to be holding herself up and he can see the dark circles under her eyes. He wanted so much to hold and comfort her, knowing how tired she must be from their journey. But instead he let his eyes feast on her knowing that in a matter of hours, he may never see her again. His chest constricted at the thought.

"Yes, that is already a given, Dr. Scott. There are already two Black Hawks on the way here for transporting your party. There is no problem with that," Col. Hayes kindly said to her. "If you have other concerns, I believe that now is the best time to air them."

Rachel glanced at Mike and then at Tom, before looking at Col. Hayes again. "Is there still room in those helicopters?"

Tom frowned at Rachel's question.

Col. Hayes also frowned towards Rachel and said, "Yes, there is still room for about several people in the combined capacity of the helicopters. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I will be bringing Bertrise with me. She's the survivor we found and she is immune to the virus," Rachel replied and continued, "I am sure my dossier also stated that when I went on my mission to the Arctic, I was accompanied by Dr. Quincy Tophet. I am going to talk to him and ask if he would like to join us in DC. Captain Chandler managed to rescue Dr. Tophet's wife and daughter from the Russians, thus, I believe that if he will come with us, his family does as well."

Tom's eyes met Rachel's over the mention of the Russians. Both aware of the fleeting reference and remembrance it brought to them of what transpired aboard the Vyerni between them.

Rachel dropped her eyes and looked down at her folded hands.

"There is no question that the additional people you mentioned can be accommodated in our helos. However, I would have to contact the Pentagon to get their clearance first. Will there be anything else you would like to tell me or requests that you need so that I can discuss it with my superiors?"

"There are some materials that I brought to the ship that I would need with me. However, the rest of my laboratory would have to be dismantled and some of the medical equipment I can leave with the Nathan James as it may be of use to them."

"When will you know what materials will you be bringing and leaving?" the Colonel asked.

Tom answered before Rachel can say anything, "I think, Col. Hayes that the inventory of Dr. Scott can be made available by tomorrow. It's already night and they had a long journey coming back here. Doctor?"

Rachel looked at Tom while she replied, "Yes, I guess it can wait until tomorrow," she sighed.

Tom stood up and Mike followed his lead, "Colonel, I would like to invite you tomorrow morning at 0800 to join us for breakfast at the Nathan James so that we can discuss this more."

Rachel told the Colonel that she would like to ask the CDC the capabilities of their laboratories in order to judge what she needs to take with her or leave with the ship.

Col. Hayes escorted them back to where their RHIBs were docked. He told Tom that tomorrow morning, they will be bringing food and other supplies to the ship as well, courtesy of the Pentagon. Refueling of the ship will also be done while they are sorting things out.

**SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH **

Tom purposely rode with Rachel and an Ensign to one of the RHIBs on their return to the ship. He wanted some time to talk to her before chaos is upon them. Rachel was sitting silently on the opposite side of him, a faraway look on her eyes as she gazed towards the ship.

Tom leaned forward towards her, his hands between his knees, "Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

Rachel turned to him and gave him a doleful smile, "Yes, I'm okay."

"Quite a development you've had."

Rachel nodded, "Yes. We were quite lucky to have stumbled upon your brother in Deer Park. Everything's happening so fast and I have very little time…"

"If you need more time….." Tom started.

"No, no. Time is of the essence now. The sooner we reach DC, the sooner we can start the distribution of the cure," Rachel cut Tom. "Plenty of time to rest after everything's done."

Tom felt his heart breaking and wanted so badly to reach out and embrace her. He wanted to feel her in his arms again. But he was very much aware that they are not alone and that the other RHIB is just beside them.

**SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH **

Upon reaching the deck, Rachel wasted no time in heading towards the wardroom in search of Sophia and Jack. Tom followed close behind her and in an empty p-way, he managed to get a hold of her wrist and bring her march to a halt.

"Rachel," he softly said, "can we talk?"

Rachel looked into his somber eyes and saw that they were focused intently on her, searching hers. His grip on her wrist strong, but not painful. She ran her free hand over her hair as she replied, "Yes, Tom, we will definitely talk. But first, I have to talk with Jack and Sophie. I have to discuss something with ….."

She was unable to continue as she found herself in Tom's strong and tight embrace, his arms around her, her face on his chest. "I missed you so much, Rachel!" he whispered to her ear.

Tom felt Rachel tense in his arms and gently pulled away from him, "I don't think this is the right time or place, Tom. I've got a lot to do and not so much time."

He reluctantly let her go as he heard footsteps coming towards their direction. As they continued towards the wardroom, they met several people passing along the p-way as well.

**SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH **

Everyone from the expedition team was still at the wardroom by the time that Tom and Rachel arrived there. The kids ran towards her and she nearly fell over with their rambunctious greeting.

"I missed you, Rachel!" Sam exclaimed while hugging her middle.

Ashley was hugging her as well as she whispered, "I'm so glad you're back!"

Jimmy and Jenny, together with the doctors and FBI agents were watching the interactions as well.

"Have you both had your dinners?" Rachel asked with a smile towards the two who both nodded enthusiastically.

"Hey guys," Tom interrupted, "I think Dr. Scott still has some things to do. It's late already and you should be in bed."

"Will you read us a story? Please?" Same implored with puppy eyes towards her.

Rachel looked towards Tom and he nodded slightly, "Alright, I will follow you both to your room in a while. Okay?"

Jed rustled the Chandler kids and adults out of the wardroom. The only ones who were left were the doctors and agents.

"Have you eaten anything, Rach?" Jack asked from her.

"Yes, while I was in port talking with Col. Hayes, we had some snacks. I need to apprise all of you of developments."

They gathered in one of the tables with Rachel seating at the head.

"We will be leaving for DC by tomorrow via helicopters. There is enough room for all us. Jack and Sophie, I need your help in doing an inventory of my lab here. I already have an inventory list but I need you to just confirm or update them. By tomorrow morning, when Col. Hayes boards this ship, he will tell me the capability of the CDC lab in DC which will determine what we need to bring from here. I also need to talk with Quincy."

"What for? From what you told us, he nearly killed you," Sophia said with a frown.

"Well, yes. But he contributed to the cure as well. I need to give him a chance if he would like to join us in DC with his family. Unlike before, it would have to be his choice and decision. I will make that clear to him," Rachel declared.

"How can we help you, Doctor?" Meredith asked her.

"I think Jack and Sophie has it covered for the lab. You and Marc can take your rest already. God knows we probably all need it," she sighed.

**SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH **

"Quincy, I am sure you have heard that I have found Jack and Sophie in Deer Park and we have managed to contact the CDC. Tomorrow or early the following day, I will be leaving for DC aboard a Pentagon helicopter with Jack, Sophie and our FBI friends. I would like to give you the chance to think about whether you would like to join us," Rachel directly told Quincy. They were in the p-way outside his cabin.

"What guarantees do we have in DC, Rachel?" he asked.

"None. I cannot give you any guarantees. All I know is that I have to continue with my mission to produce and distribute the cure. The Pentagon and CDC want me in DC. If you want to come with us, it has to be at your own volition and decision. I do not want you to blame me again for "forcing" you or anything of the sort. I learned my lesson too well with that."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Should you decide to join us, pack your things and be ready to leave when we finalize it. I will be in the lab with Jack and Sophie," she said, turning to walk towards the other side of the p-way, "Oh and by the way, Jack and Sophie know what happened about the Russians," she said in parting.

Rachel left the p-way without waiting for Quincy's response.

**SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH **

When Rachel arrived at the children's cabin, they were already in their pajamas and waiting for her. Tom was with them, sitting on a chair by the table. She sat on Ashley's bed with a child on each side. They were hugging her and she has her arms on each of them.

They finished a short story but they didn't want to pull away from her. Tom was looking at them, a doting look on his face. He marveled at the close bond that his children has formed with Rachel.

"Sam and Ash, I want to tell you guys something," Rachel started softly, laying a kiss on each child's head. They looked at her anxiously. Rachel internally prepared herself for her announcement. "I will be leaving the ship to continue with my mission."

Sam's eyes immediately filled with tears and he burrowed on her bosom, climbing over her leg and settling himself between them. Ashley's lips quivered as she asked, "Why?"

Rachel swallowed and felt tears shimmering in her eyes as well, "Darling, my mission with the ship is already done. Your daddy and the crew helped me to discover the cure and now, my bosses need me at our headquarters."

Tom was watching them intently while his heart bled inside. He wanted so much to join them on the bed and hug them all. He hardly was able to restrain himself.

"Will we see you again?" Ashley hiccupped.

Rachel kissed Ashley on her forehead and answered, "I honestly don't know, Ash. But I sure do hope that we will see each other again." She glanced towards Tom and noted his stiff countenance.

Both children were softly crying into her and Rachel did her best to console them. "Don't be sad. Your Uncle Jimmy and Aunt Jenny are here now. You have more people who love and care for you now."

"But I want you!" Sam cried out.

"Oh honey!" she turned towards him, "As soon as I can, I will look for this ship and see if I can visit you or call on the radio."

"You promise?" Sam implored.

"I will do my best but I cannot promise it to you yet, sweetheart," Rachel whispered to him. "We still have tomorrow, you know."

The children did not want to sleep and with much cajoling and pleading, Rachel ended up lying with them and waited while they fell asleep. Tom has stepped out of the cabin when they laid down on the bed.

**SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH **

Rachel spent nearly an hour putting the two weepy children to sleep before she managed to extricate herself from them. She closed the cabin door gently and leaned her forehead on it taking several shuddering breaths. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Tom asked softly.

She dried her eyes with the sleeves of her jacket before turning to face him. She avoided looking into his eyes, "Hardly."

Tom took her hand and led her towards the opposite door to his cabin. Rachel let herself be led inside. As soon as the metal doors closed, she found herself once again in his arms. This time, she slid her hands on his waist and laid her head on his chest.

"Rachel," Tom started, loosening his arms around her a bit and looking down on her head, "I'm so sorry….." Tom felt her forefinger on his lips shushing him.

"Sshhhh….Tom, there's nothing to be sorry for. I think we both know that this is a possibility that could happen to me," she finally raised her head and looked up at him.

"I just wish that we could have had more time together," he softly said to her while drinking in her upturned face.

"Well, we can have a thousand wishes and they'd still be wishes. I never thought that the turn of events in Deer Park will come to this. But here we are….." she trailed off.

"You sound so certain of this," he observed, caressing her hair that fell in waves at her back, cherishing their silken texture on his palm.

"Barring emotions aside, this is basically my mission. I just happened to find the CDC before they eventually found me. So, the same ending, just different time perhaps," she shrugged her shoulders gently. She looked directly into his eyes, "You will never know how much I appreciate your trust, your assistance and your devotion to helping me find the cure. Thank you so much for that. Thank you for thinking of my safety, for sharing your family with me, for showing me such love…"

Her litany was cut short by Tom's mouth on hers. She welcomed his kiss and lost herself in it. Her arms encircled his neck, her hands running through his hair. Tom tightened his hold on her and was lifting her off her feet, all the while their tongues dueling with one another, the kiss fiery and full of emotions. When she felt that he was starting to move towards his bedroom, Rachel detached her lips from his insistent ones. Tom continued kissing her from her cheeks to the slender column of her neck while taking a few steps.

"Tom, Tom…stop….." She wriggled from his arms and was gently pushing from his chest. When he became aware of her light struggling, he stopped and his brilliant blues focused on her. "Stop…we can't do this. Don't make it more difficult than it already is."

Tom felt his heart break again with her words and tried to calm his desire for her. He took several calming breaths while still holding her in his arms. Her eyes has lost their brilliance, now shimmering with unshed tears. "Rachel, I….. do you really have to leave?" he asked, his voice tight with emotions.

Rachel nodded her head, "You know as much as I do that if I do not do this, I would have failed in my mission to find and distribute the cure. We both know that our missions are vital."

Tom released her but took hold of her arms, looking down at her, "Rachel, I promise you, I will look for you and I will find you, no matter what. And when I find you, we will be together!" he declared, his eyes beseeching her to believe him.

"Tom, let's not make promises we cannot keep. I am sure that we will meet again. Now is not a good time to make promises, so much uncertainties are around us," she whispered while brushing her fingers on his lips. "Promise me that you will take care of yourself and the kids and the crew. I really, really hope, with all my heart that we will see each other again."

"Just wait for me, Rachel, please. Just wait for us in DC…."

Rachel cut him off with a swift and hard kiss to his lips, "I have to go now, Tom. I still have so much to do."

With that, she left his stateroom leaving him with the taste of her lips on his mouth and his heart in pieces.

**SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH **

It turned out that although Rachel did not have to bring the whole laboratory with her, the CDC insisted that everything necessary for her research be packed up and shall be transported separately back to DC. Her personal belongings and vital possessions pertaining to the cure are what will be coming with her to the helo.

Quincy has likewise informed her that he and his family would like to join them on their return to DC.

The knowledge that Bertrise and Ava will be leaving the ship added to the sadness of Ashley and Sam. They were constantly afoot and followed Rachel around. Rachel, on her part, let them be at her side knowing that her time with them was coming to an end. She was supervising the dismantling of the lab and segregation of what will remain with the Nathan James.

She has likewise made her farewells to Danny and Kara and wished them well on their baby. She expressed confidence that all will go well with the birthing, while they may have lost one doctor, they have gained another in Jenny Chandler.

It was decided with Col. Hayes that they will leave for DC the following day, at very early in the morning. They would prefer to travel during daytime. The additional day also gave the ship time to refuel, replenish and conduct necessary repairs. The laboratory has been packed and loaded on Army trucks for transport.

**SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH **

That night, after reading a bedtime story to the kids, Rachel gathered both of them to her and brought out something from her jeans pocket. She gave a locket to Sam.

"This is for you, Sam. Something to remember me by," she told him, "go on, why don't you open it?"

Sam pried the locket and saw inside a compass.

"It's a compass."

"Yes, Sam, it's a compass. My father gave that to me when I was a child. I want you to have it," she smiled at him. The little boy lunged for her and hugged her middle tightly.

"Thank you, Rachel! I will treasure this gift and when we see each other again, I will show it to you so that you'll know that I took care of your compass," he murmured to her.

She kissed Sam on his head and turned towards Ashley. She removed one of her leather bracelets from her wrist.

"Ash, darling, I want you to have this bracelet. I got this during one of my travels to Africa. I hope that one day, I will be able to show you some of the places I have been to," she said while transferring and tying the bracelet to Ashley's wrist.

"Thank you, Rachel," Ashley whispered and gave her a tight hug as well, "I will never forget you."

After several more minutes of kisses, hugs and promises, Rachel left their cabin and went straight to her lab.

**SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH **

She reached the helo bay which used to house her makeshift laboratory. It was eerily quiet and now with a lot of open space. The last of the boxes and crates have been unloaded towards the port for their eventual destination in DC.

She was thinking of the first day she and Quincy came on board and were placing everything in order for their "research." She remembered Tom's brilliant and warm smile to her as he welcomed them on board.

She expelled a sigh as she turned towards the p-way to return to her cabin. Jack and Sophie have already retired for their early morning leave-taking. As she neared her cabin door, she saw Tom outside of it, waiting for her.

Rachel gave him a soft smile which he returned with one of his vivid ones. "Fancy meeting you here, Captain. It's quite late."

"Can I come in? We're blocking the p-way as it is."

Rachel opened her cabin door and entered first. He followed her in and shut the heavy metal door. Tom noted that her cabin lacked already the personal effects that she used to have. A large trolley was standing at the foot of her bunk.

Rachel leaned on the post of her bunk bed and looked at Tom. He seems to be thinking what to say next.

"You're ready?"

"As I'll ever be. I made last minute checks to the lab. The helo bay's all yours again. Bag's all ready as well. The Bridge's aware of the arrival of the helos at 0400 hours, right?

"Yes. Everyone's ready and expecting them," he took a few steps toward her until he was invading her personal space. "The kids showed me the mementos that you've given them. That was so thoughtful of you. Thank you."

"It's the least I could do. I will miss them. Thank goodness that Mike's daughters are here. They were heartbroken to find out that Bertrise and Ava will be leaving as well."

"Ashley and Sam will definitely miss you….I would miss you," he put emphasis on the "I."

"I would miss all of you as well, Tom," she told him, looking into his eyes. She took the final step to close the space between them and he met her halfway. He encircled her with his arms and she returned his fervent embrace as well, "I will miss you, Tom Chandler."

"Oh Rachel," he said, "Can I stay here with you? I just want to hold you in my arms."

Rachel gave him a strong embrace before withdrawing from his arms, "I don't think it's a good idea, Tom. In a few hours, you will have to return to your cabin and I will have to be up early as well."

She saw Tom's pleading eyes at her as he whispered, "Rachel, please…."

"Tom, please, this is also hard for me. Let's not make this any harder for both of us. We've had our chance and who knows, we may have our second chance as well," she consoled him while caressing the side of his face. He caught that palm caressing him and brought it to his mouth, kissing it. Rachel brought his head towards hers and started kissing him. This time, their kiss was desperate and frantic. Each trying to savor the feel and taste of the other, knowing that they only had this moment before their eventual parting.

Tom roamed his hands all over Rachel's body in a bid to memorize the feeling of her in his arms. When the need for air drove their lips apart, they stared at each other. Their eyes committing to memory and senses the other person.

"Goodnight, Tom. I think you'd better go now," she whispered softly to him.

"Rachel, promise me that you'll wait for us, that you'll give us a second chance when we meet again," he beseeched her, "Promise me."

"Alright, Tom, I promise. I will wait for you and I will give us a second chance when we meet again," she pledged. They kissed again, this time, softly. She gave him another firm hug and then released him.

It was going to be a long night for her.

**SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH **

Tom was in his bed but sleep was the last thing on his mind and he knows he will not be getting any shut eye tonight. He can't help having this sinking feeling that he will not have a second chance with Rachel. She will be so far away from them and God knows when they can return to DC. If the Navy will even allow them there.

He thought about his wasted time with Rachel. But at the same time, he felt conflicted. With the time that they had, he did not see himself acting upon his emotions or feelings towards her in view of Darien's recent passing. He also could not see himself disobeying his own rules on the ship.

For the first time in his life, he wished that he was not in the position that he is now. With so much responsibility and with so many people looking up at him and relying on him. He wished that he could just be a regular guy who's in love with a gorgeous girl and free to express that love.

Finally giving up on sleep, he decided to hit the gym until it is time to go on deck.

**SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH **

Rachel did not bother sleeping. Instead, she took her early shower and went over her things to bring to the helo. But seeing that she still had some time to kill before going on deck, she decided to visit the wardroom to get herself a cup of tea.

As she was making her tea, Mike entered the wardroom and made a beeline towards her.

"Good morning, Rachel," Mike greeted, "you're up pretty early. The helos will not arrive in about a couple of hours."

"Hello, Mike," she replied, "I couldn't sleep. Decided that I might as well take something to relax while I wait for the helos."

"It's good that I had this chance to see you before you leave. I'd like to say thank you," he started. Rachel turned her head toward him and looked at him askance. "I know we did not get off to a great start from the beginning, but without your cure, my family would not have a chance even if I had gotten them. I would also like to say that it was brave of you to come with us to Deer Park."

"You're welcome, Mike. I am happy that our excursion to Deer Park was quite a success. And now you have your own family. I hope everyone on the ship will find their families as well."

They both exchanged smiles.

"So….what about Tom?" Mike asked with a glint in his eye. "Have you said your goodbyes to him?"

"Yes, Commander, I have said my farewells to the Captain as well as his family. I have also said my farewells to some of the officers on the ship, too."

"Rachel, we both know that it's more than that…." he whispered, "how are you with all of this?"

Still deciding that it will be up to Tom to divulge or admit anything to his friend about them, she evaded his question with her answer, "As I have explained to you in Deer Park, Commander, this is all part of my mission. This is the reason why I am on this ship. This is also the reason why the CDC is now summoning me back."

Mike just looked at her and kept silent. He concluded that she will not admit anything to him. He would just have to try his luck with Tom.

"Well then, Rachel, I wish you all the best now that you will undertake another part of your mission. It is a pleasure to have known you and I will be forever proud that I am the XO of the ship where the cure to the Red Flu was made and that I have worked with the great Dr. Scott. We owe you our lives, Rachel, and I hope you know how much we appreciate that we were given another chance at life."

Mike's words brought tears to her eyes and Rachel could only nod at him. She patted his arm and turned her attention back to her cup of tea. She heard Mike's footsteps walking away from her.

**SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH **

There was hardly any sign that the sun will be shining over the horizon when Rachel went on deck with Bertrise. She saw Quincy and his family there with Jack, Sophie and their FBI friends. Tom and some of his officers were there as well. As soon as Tom saw her, he started towards their group.

"Good morning, Rachel, Col. Hayes has radioed CIC that the Black Hawks are already in port. As our helo pad can only accommodate one hawk at a time, who will be the first one to board?" Tom asked, silently praying that she will choose to take the second helo.

"Good morning, Captain," she smiled softly, "I think Jack, Sophie, Marc and Meredith will go together in the first helicopter. Us from the Nathan James will take the second one together."

"Alright, we will communicate that to Col. Hayes. I think he will ride with your helicopter."

Tom signaled Mike over and told him the arrangements.

A few minutes later, they saw one of the Black Hawks heading towards the ship.

The doctors and FBI agents thanked Tom and the other officers before turning back to Rachel.

"Well, Dr. Scott, we'll see you in DC," Marc told her as the helicopter made its approach to land."

We'll see each other again!" Meredith had to shout over the noise of the rotor blades.

The two agents boarded while Jack and Sophia turned to Rachel. Sophia hugged and kissed Rachel, "We'll be together again, my friend!"

"I know, Sophie!" Rachel shouted over the noise. Sophie boarded, leaving Jack to say bid his goodbye.

Tom saw Jack hug Rachel with a familiarity that made him uncomfortable. He also saw how Rachel smiled up at Jack and they exchanged kisses on the cheek. He breathed a sigh of relief that Jack finally boarded and the helicopter flew from the deck.

The second helo approached, Quincy made his heartfelt thanks to him and the rest of the officers. He shook everyone's hands together with Kelly. They wasted no time in boarding with their personal effects.

Bertrise shyly bade them goodbye and he was surprised to see Mason on deck as well. The two shared a brief embrace before Bertrise boarded as well.

One of the ship's Ensigns had loaded Rachel's bags and things to the helicopter while she once again shook hands with Jeter, Mike, the Chief Engineer, Danny, and Kara. Jed and the kids were not on deck.

As she approached Tom, she was observing if he will make the first move. Sensing that he will not risk it, she said in a loud voice, "Thank you so much for everything, Capt. Chandler! I hope to see all of you again soon!"

"It was an honor, Dr. Scott!" Tom said crisply, his eyes devouring hers and trying to convey all his emotions to her.

As Rachel stepped towards the helicopter, Tom decided to escort her there himself. As he took her elbow, she glanced up at him and she could see his determination to spend the next few seconds with her. As they approached the helo, he guided her with his hand on her back and when they neared the door, he threw all caution to the wind and hugged her for the last time.

"Wait for me, Rachel! I will make that second chance for us! Take care of yourself until then, my love!" he said so close to her ear as she felt him give her another hug that she returned.

"Take care of yourself, Tom! I will wait for you!" she gave him a brief kiss on his cheek before boarding the helicopter. As the door closed and they lifted off, she kept her eyes on Tom's and she could see him maintaining the contact with hers as well.

She was leaning over the glass doors until his figure became smaller and smaller and until the ship was no longer in sight. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists to keep her emotions in check.

**SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH **

Tom was memorizing Rachel's face and features as she sat behind the helicopter's glass doors. He held eye contact with her until he could not see her anymore. But he still kept his eyes glued to the flying object as it went closer and closer to the horizon, wildly wishing for a brief second that it will turn back towards the ship.

He felt as if a part of him has died in that moment. He could hardly believe that Rachel is no longer with him. That he will not see her, hear her or touch her.

He was not aware how long he stood on deck, frozen in time and space until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He came to his senses and saw that the others have left the deck and it was Mike who was beside him.

Mike saw Rachel's and Tom's facial expressions as they exchanged their goodbyes. He thought that Tom would make a move towards Rachel more than what he demonstrated before she boarded. He saw his friend, as if turned to a statue, with his gaze trained on her as the helicopter left the ship.

Mike patted Tom's shoulder comfortingly, "It's not yet the end of the world, my friend. You'll be together again."

"It may not be the end of the world, Mike, but as I felt her farther and farther away from me, I felt as if my world has stopped!" he said in a choked voice.

Mike could only stand there beside him on that lonely deck as they await for the sun to appear on the horizon to signal that another day has begun.

**FINIS?**

Hate it? Love it? You know what will take to get to Chapter 3, if there's any!


	3. Chapter 3 - Chances

**SECOND CHANCES – Chapter 3**

**Writer's Notes: ** This will now be slightly AU. I do not know how TLS-S2 will proceed but so far, everything's on a "rebuilding" effort. This chapter will follow that theme. **Thank you for all those who left reviews in the last 2 chapters. I just love all reading your reviews! Thank you to all those who "favorited" and "followed" the story as well. **

**Thank you to Starfoxtwin who pushed and "threatened" me to update the story. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Last Ship or any of its characters and those others that were mentioned here.

**Reference: **I am referencing this to our all-time favorite story here in TLS, Red Flag by MorningGlory2. This takes place when Rachel joined the Deer Park Expedition Team. This is now the separate lives of Scotch.

**Cast: **See Chapter 1.

**Warning: **See longer warning in Chapter 1. So far, there is still NO GUARANTEE that I will finish this as a multi-chapter. I have created the succeeding chapters as potential endings for the story as a whole. That way, it will have an ending should I decide not to write more chapters.

**SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH **

**SECOND CHANCES – Chapter 3**

_One month later, USS Nathan James_

Right after Rachel left for DC upon the orders of the Pentagon and CDC, the Navy got hold of Tom and the ship. New orders were given to them to help secure southern parts of the East Coast in the rebuilding efforts of what was left of the government and the defense forces.

The crew came to know that there were some other ships in operation but they were spread all over the Atlantic and Pacific Oceans patrolling US territories. Florida, South and North Carolina have been their alternating home ports.

Tom has asked from the Navy permission for the rest of his crew to find their families. While the Navy has not denied his request, they were given a timeline when they may start doing so. Partly because law and order has to be restored and the cure is still being manufactured in a limited scale due to lack of facilities and distribution methods.

**SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH**

_Two months later, somewhere in Washington DC_

"Earth to Dr. Scott! Come in, Dr. Scott!" Sophie snapped her fingers in front of Rachel.

Rachel blinked several times and looked up to her friend. They were in Rachel's kitchen, eating dinner. "What?" she asked in a slightly annoyed tone. She was staring at her refrigerator's door to something that was displayed on it.

"You're thinking about him again, aren't you?" Sophie asked, placing her blonde head on her hands and giving her attention to Rachel.

"I am not. I was just thinking about…."

"Captain Thomas Chandler of the Nathan James," Sophie supplied to finish her sentence. "The least you can do is not deny it! Admit it, you've been pining for him like a lovesick puppy since we left that ship."

Rachel closed her eyes, took a deep breath and sighed, "I guess I just miss the kids too much," she admitted. Hoping that Sophie will leave it at that.

"I'd be barmy if I believe that! Yes, you can say that you miss the kids but I bet it's that hot Captain you left behind that's got you in this…..this….spacey condition!" Sophie insisted.

"We've discussed this already, Sophie…" Rachel started softly.

"No, no, no, darling. We have not discussed this. You just gave me some bits of information which I find, mind you, very lacking! That's not discussion. You probably need to talk to your Aunt Sophie all about it so that you can get that beautiful head of yours in the right tangent again," Sophie declared. "How about over some wine after we clean up this kitchen of yours?"

Rachel took a deep breath and looked straight to her best friend, "Alright."

**SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH**

"So tell me about that hot Captain you left behind," Sophie invited. They were in Rachel's apartment's living room, by her blazing fireplace. Each had a glass of wine and sitting on the carpeted floor.

"When I joined the Nathan James for my secret mission to the Arctic," Rachel motioned quotation marks by her hands, "He doesn't know why I am going North. I told him that we're doing some research on Artic terns. That was during the time what we were about to leave Norfolk."

Sophie listened to her friend, who has a faraway look on her face, as she narrated her first months in the ship until the time that the Captain knew of the virus, their mission to find the cure and their eventual arrival in Baltimore and the upheavals they met there.

"When did you realize you have feelings for Chandler?" Sophie asked. A small smile on her lips as she observed her friend.

"You saw how handsome he was. Of course, he was pleasing to my eyes. But I know that nothing can come out of it because he was married then."

"Well, fate definitely took care of that obstacle!" Sophie smirked.

Rachel threw a throw pillow towards the blonde who easily dodged it with her wine goblet. Sophie laughed at Rachel's attempt.

"I'm not being flippant about it. Fate does have a funny way of intervening in life, sometimes," the blonde shrugged. "You two are probably meant to be with each other!"

"Regardless, Soph, it's not something that I wished or even thought of. I felt so guilty that he was not able to reach Darien on time," Rachel said.

"I know, I know. That's not what I meant. But let's face it, nobody can control how the virus spread and you should never blame yourself for every soul that you failed to save because you were not able to find the cure soon enough! Hello! You're not god, my friend! It is already a miracle in itself that you managed to find the cure while on that ship!" Sophie told Rachel insistently. "I want you to realize that. We owe our lives to you now and until now I still can't believe that you made not only a vaccine, but the cure!"

Sophie finished her declaration with a look of amazement on her face. Rachel smiled at her friend's loyalty and assurance to her. Sophie was on her stomach on the floor facing Rachel who was lying on her side.

"Now let me guess what happened on that ship, Rache, and feel free to interrupt me when my guess is wrong," she took a sip of her wine before continuing, "After the action in Baltimore and the hot captain finding out that his wife is dead, I am pretty sure he was devastated and in mourning. And you being the guilty soul that you are, must have comforted him in his time of need and…."

Rachel felt her face turning red as Sophie stated her theory.

"And judging by your beet-red face, comforting him must not have been limited to patting his hand or his back. Did you exchange kisses? Did the horizontal? What? You have to help me out here, girlfriend."

"Let's just say that we exchanged kisses. Confused kisses, I may add. As to the dirty deed, I'll keep that to myself," Rachel murmured.

"Wow! Just wow!" Sophie said in amazement, "You and him make a really good couple! Even with the brief time I was aboard that ship and saw him, I saw how he has looking at you. It was as if the sun shines out of you. His attention was all on you!"

Rachel just stared at the fireplace.

"What exactly happened, Rache?" Sophie prodded her friend. "You're telling me what happened. You're not telling me your thoughts and feelings. And so far, our conversation does not seem to have helped you any."

Rachel took a deep breath and sighed. She sat up, crossed her legs and grabbed a pillow. She turned her full attention to Sophie.

"A few days before we met in Deer Park, Tom and I sort of admitted our attraction to one another. But he wanted to keep our relation a secret. I could have tolerated that for a bit considering that he just lost his wife, but when I told him that I'd join the Deer Park expedition, he became angry with me. When I left the ship for Deer Park, even in private, he was unable to say goodbye to me. He just gave a very terse, "be safe," message on deck," Rachel sighed again in remembrance. "I had the time to think during our journey to Deer Park and I realized that we may have rushed things. Specially him. He was clearly not ready for any relationship. Duty and regulations before anything else."

"What about you?" Sophie asked.

"I think if my departure for Deer Park did not happen, I would have waited for him to be ready for us. I have very limited choices on the matter. If he cannot bring our relationship out in the public, I would have not let it progress any longer. I may have feelings for him but I also have my pride and self-esteem. Eventually, the ship will be too small for the both of us in that case. But Deer Park happened and here I am. I think that I would have to be thankful that fate intervened again," Rachel said.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, now that we're apart, no pressure for him to find his family on time, no pressure for me to find the cure and our world is not contained in the four corners of the ship, I guess we would have to see if our feelings for each other are really there."

"Oh! So you mean that you think that your feelings may have only been brought about by the extraordinary circumstances that you were both in?" Sophie clarified to Rachel.

"Yes, I do," Rachel nodded, "Now that I'm back on solid ground and he promised me that he will come find me again, I am not so sure if we'll have the same feelings without the pressures and confinement. And especially for him, he would have to reconcile with himself if he is indeed ready for us. I mean, his wife just died, he feels guilty not having reached her on time. Seeing me as the only hope that he has to save his family may have become his attraction of sorts. And yes, I felt guilty that I was not able to save all of his family and thus, I comforted him which led to whatever it is we have right now."

"He promised to come find you?" Sophie queried excitedly, "how romantic of him!"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders, "And he made me promise to give him a second chance when we see each other again."

Sophie squealed and hugged Rachel excitedly. She took hold of Rachel's shoulders and started shaking her, "You're so lucky, Rachel!"

Rachel laughed at Sophie's antics and asked, "Why am I lucky?"

"Well, Doctor Scott, not only did you discover the cure to the virus and have the whole world at your feet, but on top of that, you've got a Prince Charming who's as intent as a missile with his sights on you. I have no doubts that he will find you and exact that promise that you gave him! No doubt about it, missy!"

"Let's just see what happens when that happens, Soph! Let's not preempt things," Rachel reminded Sophie.

"But seriously, darling, I am so happy for you! Despite the virus and all, you managed to hook a handsome and hot prince charming!" Sophie told her, "So how was he in bed?" she finished slyly.

This time, Sophie did not manage to dodge the pillow that came her way.

**SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH **

_Four months later, in the Nathan James_

Tom was standing on deck watching the activities of restocking and resupplying the ship. They were back in Florida. The Navy has allowed some members of the ship's crew to find their families and bring them to the various bases for safety. Some have managed to find a family member and some have not been able to locate them.

In the four months since they have been under direct Navy command, the places they have managed to secure have grown and order has been established in them.

His family have not been staying with him in the Nathan James for 2 months now. Jenny has been employed in the base's hospital while Jimmy has been serving with the Army in a nearby base as well. Jed and the kids are in the housing provided to him by the Navy. Ashley and Sam have started going to school in the center provided for surviving children. He was confident enough to leave his family again on dry land as he personally saw how secured the area has been and as they are already immune to the virus.

During times like this when he was alone that he finds himself thinking about Rachel once again. He has not had any contact with her except that when he asked his superiors in the Navy, he was assured that Dr. Scott has safely reached DC and she is overseeing the various missions to manufacture and distribute the vaccine.

He misses her terribly. Whenever he feels that his emotions will get the better of him, he would quietly visit her previous quarters. It was the one place private enough that he feels close to her and the last place he was able to hold her before they left.

While his children had their mementos from Rachel, he did not have anything from her. Ashley and Sam continue to count the days that they can reach DC and see Rachel again. He had to hand it to his kids though. A few days after Rachel left them, he found out how the kids have been consoling themselves. Before Rachel left the ship, Ashley and Sam have "borrowed" his tablet, unbeknownst to him, and used it to video their activities. There were video clips of them when they were making his birthday cake; Ashley braiding Rachel's hair in her cabin; Sam sitting on Rachel's lap while he peers over a microscope outside of her lab, explaining to him what he was seeing on the slide. And there were numerous pictures of the three of them. The kids were taking selfies in the wardroom, in their cabin, in Rachel's cabin, on deck and in the lab. Among his favorite photo was the three of them smiling to the camera, out on deck. It was a sunny day. He asked them when it was taken and they told him it was taken on his birthday while the three of them were out on deck waiting for his return.

But the one that he looks at when he misses Rachel so much was a solo picture of her out on deck. Ashley told him that it was taken on the same day that they were waiting for his return on his birthday. Rachel was standing with her back to an open hatch, her long hair was loose and flowing with the wind, her arms around herself with a faraway look in her eyes.

He would like to think that she was thinking about him at that moment. He feels comforted knowing that she cared about him.

He sighed heavily and started rotating his neck to alleviate some of the stiffness he has been feeling lately in the muscles.

"That's some heavy sigh you have there," Mike said from behind him. "Care to share that heavy burden you seem to be carrying?"

"Mike. It's nothing. I have just been thinking of our next deployment," Tom averred.

Mike gave a short chuckle before saying, "You're just like her, you know."

"Her who?"

"We've been friends for too long for us to insult each other's intelligence. But okay, Tom, if that's how you want to play it, I'll play along as well," Mike smiled, "You're just like Rachel, the woman you cannot seem to stop thinking and pining for."

Tom grimaced, "Mike…."

"At least with her, I let her get away with it during those times that I tried wringing out some information about the two of you. I do not know her very much and I didn't exert much effort in prying the information from her," he shrugged, "But then, Rachel would have probably not admitted anything even with the threat of torture!"

They both shared a smile over his statement. "But seriously, Tom, I have noted that you've been quiet ever since she left us. What's up? You cannot forever be bottling up those emotions inside you. And before you say anything else, I know that there is something going on between the two of you before she left. Try as you might to hide everything, I just know you too well sometimes."

Tom faced towards the waters again and took hold of the railings.

"You're right that there was something between us before she left. We sort of….admitted our attraction to one another. But I mishandled the situation before she left for Deer Park with you."

"You didn't want her to join us in Deer Park. You must have been angry with the idea of her stepping outside of the ship to the unknown. God knows the dressing down you gave me after I sent her to the Vyerni," Mike winced at that memory, "despite the success of yours' and Tex's rescue and the disabling of the Russian ship."

"Yes, of course I was mad! But I also saw the reason behind her desire to join your group. But more than that, I was not ready to bring our relationship in public," Tom finished softly, bowing his head towards his chest at the memory.

"What do you mean, Tom? You were keeping your relations with her a secret? Nobody knew about it?"

"That's right. I told her that we have to be a secret. She understood."

"Why the secrecy? You're no longer married. As far as I can observe, Jed and the kids love her," Mike asked with a frown.

"I didn't want it was a good idea to show how I was able to move on so fast after my wife's death. It would also violate our no fraternization rules. I believe that she was okay with it. But Deer Park happened and she had to leave."

"That explains why she never gave any indication of any relationship with you other than being professional. She was protecting your secrecy," Mike said. "I have to hand it to you, Tom. She must love you so much to have agreed to such an arrangement."

"Or she cannot bear the secrecy anymore that at the first chance that she got to step out of the ship, she took it."

Mike looked at Tom, "So did you agree to anything before she left?"

Tom looked at Mike sideways and softly said, "I told her to wait for me in DC and I asked her for a second chance."

"And what did she say?"

Tom gave another sigh, "She said that she'd wait for me and that she'd give me another chance."

Mike raised both of his eyebrows at him, "If she said that, what has got you so worried about?"

Tom turned to Mike, putting his hands in his BDU pants pockets, "I don't think I have been able to assure her enough of my feelings for her before she left. God knows I didn't think that the Deer Park expedition would lead to that. I think that she just said those to me to…console me. The longer I am away from her, the stronger I feel her slipping away from me. Mike, Rachel and I have been together for a very short period of time only. The longer I am away in DC, we would have been apart longer than we have been together."

"Well, when you get your second chance with her, I strongly suggest that you take it and grab it with both hands," Mike said. "You have to show her that you're ready and what you feel for her is still there despite your parting."

"I intend to, Mike, I intend to," Tom said with desperation. "I just hope I am not too late."

"Same here, Tom," Mike patted his shoulder, "We both know that she's a gorgeous single woman. And now that she's out there in a bigger world, other men would also see her that way. Not to mention that she just saved the human race from extinction. Factor that in, and you've got an irresistible combination. I hope you do get your second chance with her, buddy."

With a nod, Mike left him again on deck.

**SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH**

_Two weeks later, aboard the Nathan James_

Tom was in his cabin preparing for his weekly vidcons to the children at their home in Florida. The Navy has allowed them to establish communications with their families at the base and to open communications to potential survivors in order to track and help them.

It should be right after the children's return from school. While he was waiting for the connection to happen, he was flipping through the various pictures of Rachel that he has downloaded from his tablet. He copied all the video clips and pictures that Ashley and Sam took in his own laptop.

Finally, the connection came through and he saw his Dad on the colored screen.

"Hi, Dad! How are you? Are the kids home?" Tom asked with a smile. He can hear some happy chattering in the background. He was curious why neither Sam nor Ashley were there to say hello. They usually have their faces on the camera even before the voice feed is activated.

"Hello, son, yes, they've arrived about an hour ago. They surprised me when they got home," Jed smiled brightly at him.

"Really? What's the surprise?" Tom asked with curiosity.

"Let me show you," with that, Tom saw Jed adjusting the laptop. Tom realized that Jed was arranging the laptop towards their living room. When everything was settled and the camera has focused, Tom got the shock of his life. He felt his heart stop and then started racing. He leaned forward on his desk and pushed the record button on his own laptop.

"Dad! Is that Rachel? Rachel's with the kids?" Tom asked excitedly. He can see the trio lounging on one of their couches, Rachel was in the middle and Ashley and Sam were both on each of her sides, hugging her. They were almost lying on top of her. She's got her arms around both of them and they seem to be exchanging stories. They only had eyes for each other.

"Yes, Tom, that's Rachel over there," Jed grinned at him.

"How?...I mean, she visited?...Is she staying there at the base? When did she…." Tom fired off the questions to his father although he kept his eyes on the trio. They seemed oblivious to the video feed that was going on. Even through the video, his eyes were devouring her. He cannot believe that she's there in their home.

"Apparently, Rachel is visiting the research center here and Jimmy saw her. He introduced himself to her, in case she didn't recall him. But the good soul that she was, she remembered him as your brother. Long story short, Jimmy was going to pick up the kids and Rachel decided to come along to surprise them. They haven't let her go since they saw her standing with Jimmy at their school gates," Jed narrated with a smile on his face. "Let me call them to talk to you."

Tom saw his father stand up and approach the trio on the couch.

"Kids, your Dad's on the Videocon….." Jed started.

Tom could hear the groans from his kids and if anything, they even moved closer to Rachel. Rachel for her part seems to be startled with Jed's announcement. He saw her eyes move towards the laptop. Then he saw her say something to Ashley and Sam. The siblings looked to be arguing with one another before he saw Ashley approach the laptop, dragging her feet.

"Hi Dad! Can you see Rachel?" she asked him.

"Hi Baby Girl! Yes, I can see Rachel. I heard she surprised you."

"Yeah! Uncle Jimmy brought her to our school when he came to pick us up! Rachel's here for a brief visit. She's flying out again tonight. We're trying to convince her to stay for a while. But she says that she has work to do," Ashley groused at him.

"Ash, she's a very busy person. You're happy you saw her, right?"

"Of yes, Daddy! We're so happy to see her! She says she missed us so much too! And she told us that our farewell cards are on her refrigerator at her home in DC."

Tom found out from his children that they made farewell cards for Rachel and gave them to Bertrise secretly. Ashley and Sam told Bertrise to give the cards to Rachel when they reach DC. They wanted to surprise her and give her something that they made. He was so touched to know that she kept them posted on her refrigerator. He is sure that the kids were tickled with the idea as well.

Ashley went on to narrate to Tom what she and Sam have been up to in school. Although her attention was at times distracted by Sam's and Rachel's laughter on the couch. He can also sense that she wanted very much to join them there. God knows he would have given just about anything to be there with them, to see her with his own eyes and touch her and hear her voice. Never had he felt the distance between them so much as he does now.

"Daddy, I'm going to call Sam to talk to you. Bye! I'll talk to you soon! Love you!" Ashley blew him a kiss and ran towards the couch. Calling at Sam who refused to leave Rachel. Rachel whispered something to his ear and he ran towards the laptop where Tom was waiting.

"Hey, buddy!"

"Hi Daddy! Do you see Rachel? She's here!" Sam pointed out excitedly. Tom smiled at his son's apparent happiness.

"Yes, buddy, I see that you're having fun with her," Tom smiled, "How are you?"

"I'm so happy to see Rachel, Dad! Uncle Jimmy brought her to school. She said she's visiting the center here. We had ice cream at the base! I showed her the compass she gave me and she says she's glad that I am taking care of it!" Sam went on to state everything in one breath.

Tom chuckled at Sam's mile-a-minute story-telling. His son was clearly enamored of the woman he has fallen in love with. "Take a breath, buddy! There's no rush!"

"I'm just so happy to see Rachel, Daddy! Do you want to talk to her?" Sam asked excitedly. He didn't wait for Tom to reply but instead ran towards the couch and started pulling Rachel towards the laptop. Tom was sitting up straighter on his chair and was watching the whole progression keenly. He is almost drowned out by his fast beating heart. He was yearning so much to just even talk to Rachel over video.

He can hear Rachel softly laughing as the two led her towards the chair in front of the screen. When she was seated in front of him, Ashley and Sam told him that they'd just change and freshen up from school leaving Rachel alone before him.

Rachel saw Tom smiling widely at her from the laptop screen.

"Rachel, hi!" he greeted her softly. He took her loosely hanging hair over her bare shoulders. She was wearing a summer dress fitted for the weather in Florida.

He felt his heart exploding in happiness as she smiled at him and looked into his eyes, "Hello, Tom."

They were quiet for a few moments, just staring at one another. Each thinking of a way to break the ice.

"How are you?" Tom started just as Rachel asked, "How have you been?" at the same time. They both laughed softly at their timing.

"Ladies first," Tom invited to Rachel.

She gave him a small smile again and asked, "How have you been doing?"

"I'm doing good…busy…." Tom began, and decided to throw caution to the wind, "Missing you so much! God, Rachel, what I wouldn't give to be there right now with the kids to see you once again! I'm so jealous that they get to hold and hug you there. It's been nearly five months since I last saw you. And you look beautiful, Rachel!"

Tom was staring intently into her eyes as he said those words to her. Rachel can feel the heat rushing from her neck to her face. She still had her small smile and her eyes were on him. But he cannot read her emotions.

"Well…thank you, Tom. It's good to know that you're all doing fine here. The children seems to be well-adjusted. Your brother and sister are also….." Rachel was saying but Tom cut her off.

"How have you been, Rachel?" he interrupted. He wanted to hear things about her, what she has been doing since they separated. "Is the CDC treating you well? Tell me about you."

He has this hunger for information about her.

"I…I have been doing fine as well, Tom. The CDC made me the Director for research and missions for the red flu. I came here today to inspect the research center nearby. We wanted to multiply the production facilities to manufacture the cure so that we can distribute it faster. I never thought that I'd run across your brother. He still remembered me," she finished.

He was thankful that he is recording their Videocon but it was music to his ears to call him by his first name and to hear her voice.

"Rachel, you're unforgettable. Of course, Jimmy will not forget you," he cheekily replied which earned a soft laugh from her. "You must be busy traveling all over the country."

She nodded at him. "The Pentagon and CDC allows me to travel to safe places and where they have established law and order. Very few scientists and doctors have survived and they ensure that we only get to travel in secure places and with escorts."

"I am glad that they are keeping your safety paramount," Tom affirmed.

There was another pregnant pause. Tom is sure that his Dad has prevented the children from joining the Videocon to give him and Rachel the privacy they needed. He would make sure to give him thanks for this opportunity.

"Rachel…honey," with that endearment, Rachel's eyes flew to meet his again, "Do you remember what I told you on the deck of the ship before you left? And do you remember what you told me?"

"Yes, Tom, I remember everything," she replied.

"I have filed for some leave with the Navy and as soon as we're docked in Florida, I am going to your place in DC. Now that the world is returning to some semblance of normalcy, I want to start that second chance that I promised you. I want to share with you my plans for us and I want to know yours. I want to start all over again with you, my love. I know that I didn't handle our relationship well while you were here in the ship, but …." He was on a roll to let her know about his plans and hopes for the both of them. He desperately wanted to tell her everything to give her some assurance that he's still intent in pursuing their second chance.

"Tom…..let's just take it one day at a time," she interrupted him, "Yes, the world is starting to calm down. I don't know how it's going to work for us. You're still a Captain in the Navy and I am busier now more than ever. Let's….let's just take it one day at a time. I know I told you that I'd wait for you and I will honor that. When you get to DC, we'll….let's discuss everything."

Upon hearing her words, Tom swallowed hard. It seems that his fear that she was just trying to console him when she made that promise is true rather than just a hunch. "Rachel…."

"I don't think this is a good time to talk about this, Tom. When you get to DC, yes, we'll discuss everything then. For the meantime, you take care of yourself and say hi to everyone for me in the crew."

Tom nodded in agreement and stopped his desire to confess all his feelings and emotions over the video feed. She's right that now is not the time. He will dwell on that more later when he's alone again. For the meantime, he wants to cherish the time that he has with her.

"And Tom… I do miss you," she whispered to him and gave him her trademark brilliant smile. He was grinning wildly at her. He felt as if his heart would burst open with the happiness that he was feeling at just seeing her smile at him that way again.

Their conversation was cut short when the kids arrived and bade him goodbye. Their 30-minute Videocon allowance is over per regulations. He found out that Rachel will be having dinner with them before she leaves again for DC. They said their goodbyes and Tom stayed until the feed was automatically cut. He checked his recording and found that he has captured everything.

He was enormously glad that he had that memento of their conversation.

A knock at his cabin door interrupted his thoughts. As he bade open the visitor to come in, he saw Mike bearing 2 mugs of steaming coffee.

"I thought you could use some company," Mike started and then saw Tom's serene expression and smiling eyes. "You look like the proverbial cat who ate the cream. What's got you into this mood?"

"Rachel," Tom replied, "She visited the kids and I got to talk to her over Videocon." He told Mike some pieces of their conversation and showed him a clip from the video.

"She's gorgeous! Did I tell you that she's gorgeous for a scientist?" Mike asked Tom while looking at a freeze capture of Rachel.

"Hey! Watch it, Mike! She's mine!" Tom frowned at Mike.

"I'm just stating the obvious, Tom."

"And she told me that she misses me too!" Tom confessed to Mike with a goofy grin on his face.

Mike made a fist pump and shouted, "Yeah! You're the man, Tom! Go for it, buddy! I say, get your ass to DC ASAP!" and he started slapping Tom on the back.

Tom laughed out loud at Mike's antics. But inside, after a long time, he felt full of hope and he cannot wait until he gets to shore to start his journey to DC.

He felt alive. It is not every day that he is given a second chance at happiness.

**FINIS.**

Hate it? Love it? Leave a word!

**FINIS?**

Hate it? Love it? Want more? Leave a word.


	4. Chapter 4 - Beginnings

**SECOND CHANCES**

**Writer's Notes: **This is a work of pure fiction. I decided that I need to feed my Scotch addiction by finishing this story and making Scotch's (or TomChel for the more mainstream) fans out there happier in view that our favourite character, Dr. Rachel Scott, is no longer in Season 3. Yeah, I stopped watching after Episode 1 of Season 3 considering her loss and the storyline that made my eyebrows raise (what with the incredible geography and meeting between the helo, NJ and Green &amp; Burk's dinghy somewhere in the big, big sea, eh!).

This story is AU and will have some references to S1 and S2.

**Big thanks to all of those who have read and followed this story and my other stories! This is for all of you!**

**Kudos to all of Rhona Mitra's fans that supported her crowdrise fundraiser for her One Heart Farm endeavours. For those of you who are in the dark as to what the hell I am talking about, head to her Twitter page for more details.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Last Ship or any of its characters and those others that were mentioned here.

**Reference: **See previous chapters.

**Cast: **See previous chapters.

**SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH**

**CHAPTER 4 – BEGINNINGS**

_Washington, D.C._

Tom opened his eyes to look outside the plane's window in its approach to the military airbase near DC. He managed to hitch a ride from Florida to DC aboard a transport plane. He has been on a two-week furlough from his duties. He spent the first half of it with his children and father in Florida, doing every normal duty that a father like him does for his family. He also decided that he is going to use his remaining leaves to go to DC and be with Rachel. God knows it is long overdue considering that it has been nearly a year since that vidcon they shared with the children in their home.

He closed his eyes as he felt the plane taxiing. His mind conjured the vision of her beautiful face, her deep, expressive brown eyes and the magnificent smile that she bestowed upon him. _I miss you, Rachel...and I am coming for you, my love..._

His tours felt longer than their two months' duration. The Nathan James felt so different without her in it. He still feels the pang of loss and sadness whenever he passes her stateroom or the helo bay. They have had no exchange of communication for the past many months. Although he has heard news about her continued work with the CDC and her travels throughout the country in spreading the cure. The latest break that he heard was that she was able to develop a contagious cure. Much like how the red flu has spread like wildfire. He kept hearing that for the contagious cure, she has basically snatched the world from death's grip what with the cure vaccine having its challenges in terms of distribution on a global scale.

As he felt the plane finally stop and the doors started opening, he cannot help the excitement and longing flow through his veins at the thought of seeing Rachel, holding her and finally being able to express his love to her in the open.

He was more than ready to start where they left off and begin their second chance.

Sunrise has begun in Washington DC and he relished its welcoming feeling on his skin.

**SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH**

Sophie was overseeing one of the laboratories that studies and monitors the various existing viruses, other than the red flu, that has remained on Earth while preparing for a presentation for a meeting that she will be attending with Rachel and the other scientists.

What with the post-apocalypse rebuilding efforts in the US, CDC laboratories were mostly installed within working military bases and thus enjoy a high level of comfort of safety and exclusivity. They cannot have a repeat of how Sean Ramsay decimated the laboratories across the mainland US by the click of a button nor have the laboratories ransacked by his fanatic immunes.

She looked at her calendar and noted that Rachel will be back in DC the following day. Although she has her own fair share of travels, she misses spending time with her BFF during their off days.

"Dr. Stevens," a voice from the intercom interrupted her musings.

"Yes, Katya, what is it?" she replied.

"There's a military officer at the receiving area looking for Dr. Scott..." Katya began.

"Well, we both know she's not here," Sophie replied.

"Yes, yes, I am aware of that too, Dr. Stevens. Our personnel also informed the gentlemen that Dr. Scott is away. But he is adamant that we tell him when she will be back. And we are not at liberty to discuss Dr. Scott's schedule with anyone outside of the authorized persons."

"Did the officer say what he wants from Dr. Scott?" Sophie asked, wondering who was looking for Rachel. They normally do not receive any guests in their offices.

"He just insists on talking with Dr. Scott or talking to someone who can answer his questions about Dr. Scott," Katya said in a rush. "He mentioned being a captain or something and that Dr. Scott knows him."

This brought Sophie up to her feet and looked at the intercom as if it was some sort of an oracle to discern the future. "Katya, did he say what his name is?"

"He said he is Captain Thomas.."

"CHANDLER!" Sophie continued. "I'm going there now, Katya."

Sophie hurriedly walked out of her office to the access doors towards the receiving area. When she reached Katya's desk, she looked over the various CCTV monitors and saw Tom Chandler, with his arms extended towards the receiving desk and frowning at the personnel behind the desk. If looks could kill, they would have been one assistant short already.

"He's been pacing back and forth and threatening not to leave the building until he talks to someone," Katya explained.

Sophie patted Katya's shoulder as she went towards the receiving area, "I'll take it from here, Katya."

**SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH**

Tom was preparing himself for the long haul of waiting for Rachel to arrive from wherever she is or waiting for somebody to talk to him. He is aware that his countenance has started from friendly, to confused, to mad, with the girl's refusal to give any more information about Rachel except to say that she was out of the office. Repeatedly. As if he did not understand it in the first place.

He was staring at a picture of Rachel with a group of other scientists with his arms on his hips when he heard a soft whoosh of a sliding door.

"Well, if it isn't Captain Thomas Chandler, as I live and breathe!" a woman's voice with a distinct British accent said behind him.

He turned around and saw Rachel's friend, the one she picked up from Deer Park and left the Nathan James with...her name...Sophie... "Sophia, right? Rachel's friend from Deer Park?"

Sophie smiled into the face of Tom Chandler with his piercing blue eyes crinkling and smiling at her. He moved towards her with his right hand extended. She took his hand for a hearty handshake and turned towards the girl behind the desk. "And this here, Emily, is Captain Thomas Chandler of the Nathan James. You know, the ship where Dr. Scott discovered the cure? Ring a bell?"

"The Nathan James does ring a bell, Dr. Stevens, of course..." Emily was blushing profusely as she looked between the smiling faces of Dr. Stevens and the handsome Captain.

"I can't help it that my ship is more famous than me...but of course, we can never eclipse the fame of Dr. Scott," Tom proudly stated.

Sophie looked at Tom and noticed a suitcase standing nearby.

"Is that yours, Captain?" she queried.

"Yes, Dr. Stevens, and please, my friends call me Tom," he offered.

"And mine call me Sophie," she returned, "I think we should continue this conversation in a more private setting."

Tom followed Sophie to another door that she opened with her access card. It led to an empty corridor with glass panels on both sides. She turned to a door on her right, flashed her card and in they went to a small meeting room. As Tom sat down on one of the chairs arranged by the table, Sophie got two bottles of water from the side and gave him one.

"Welcome to CDC and Washington DC, Tom!" she raised her bottle to him before drinking. "I probably missed the announcement that the Nathan James is in town."

Tom was quiet before he slowly replied, "You didn't miss anything. The James is not here. I'm the only one here."

Sophie's lips pursed into an "oh!" at hearing his answer. "Is it duty or something else that brought you here?"

Tom placed his palms flat on the table before steepling his fingers while considering the woman before him. "Before I give you any reply, Sophie, I hope you won't mind me asking some questions in order that I may be clarified."

Sophie tilted her head to one side in a sign of acquiescence and motioned with her hand for him to go on.

"From the brief time that you were on my ship, it was my understanding that you're a close friend of Rachel. Is this correct?"

She nodded and gave him a thumb's up. He smiled.

"The last time I saw Rachel was through a vidcon nearly a year ago and nearly two years since I held her in my arms. I am assuming, and I fervently hope to God that I am assuming correctly, that Rachel may have made mention about me...about the two of us to you?" Tom said softly, keenly looking at Sophie's reaction.

Sophie held his stare and flatly declared, "Rachel did tell me about her time at the ship, how mad you were at the beginning for her secrecy, your decision to help her in the search for the cure, yeah, she told me about those..."

At hearing those words from Sophie, Tom's face fell and his eyes became hooded.

At seeing this, Sophie decided to release the Captain from the funny torture that she was inflicting on him, "And yes, Tom, she told me about your relationship...or lack of it!" she said with a snap of her fingers in front of him.

That brought him out of his stupor and the twinkle to his azure orbs returned and a grin started to form on his lips, "She did, did she?"

"Yes, Captain, Rachel and I have been BFFs since our freshmen year in college. I did manage to get yours and hers story from her when we arrived here in DC. And so I guess I will be answering my own question then. It is Rachel that brought you here and not duty. Correct?"

"Yes, Sophie, I am here for Rachel. And I would like to see and talk to her."

**SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH**

"Too bad, Captain. She's not here."

"Well, yes, that was what Emily has been telling me for the past thirty minutes since I've been here. I already know that. Tell me something I don't know," he invited.

Sophie smiled at him before saying, "One advantage of a BFF is that I know Rachel's schedules. She's due to arrive tomorrow afternoon from her trip. How long will you be in town, Tom?"

"I have five more days to stay here before I hitch a ride back to Florida. I managed to get a furlough long enough to make it here."

"Do you already have a place to stay?" she inquired.

"Yes, they gave me a room here in the Base. Since Rachel's due back tomorrow, I have enough time for a meeting with the Chief of Staff until lunch for some business. I got the orders as soon as I landed on the tarmac," he said wryly.

"Well...I don't expect that you can come and go silently in DC without the powers-that-be knowing about it. I sure do hope, though, that they would not hog your free time with Rachel..." Sophie said with a questioning look in her grey eyes.

"Oh no! The Navy owes me this much. If I don't have to sleep to be with Rachel, that's fine with me. I want to spend as much time as I can with her. I did not travel all this way to have a tete-a-tete with them!" Tom declared.

"Good to know, Captain. Good to know that my friend will not be falling in line for your time here," Sophie said while looking at Tom straight to the eye.

"She's the reason why I am here, Sophie," Tom replied solemnly.

"Well...I think you had better get some rest as I have to get back to my office," she said as she stood up. Tom stood up too and gathered his luggage.

"What time do you get off? Can you accompany for dinner later and show me around, maybe?" he asked eagerly.

"Yeah, why not? I finish here at five o'clock. We can both have dinner and keep each other company," she agreed.

"Thank you, Sophie, and I'll see you later," Tom said. She saw him out and returned to her office.

**SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH**

"This is nice," Tom commented as he pulled a chair for Sophie in the diner where she took them.

"Thank you. I'd have brought you to our office mess hall but I thought you'd appreciate some real home cooking while you're off-duty," she said, "this also happens to be one of Rachel's favourite diners in town."

Tom smiled, "Really? I have never known her to love food. She ate like a bird while she was in the ship."

"I am sure you can imagine the pressures of finding the cure. Not appetizing at all," she mocked. Sophie ordered for the both of them. Some salad for starters, a pot roast for Tom and grilled fish for her.

"How's Rachel, Sophie?" Tom started the conversation after she placed their order.

Sophie took a deep breath before answering him. "The last two years have been...challenging to Rachel, Tom. I guess that's the best word that I can use to describe the past months that I have been with her."

She went on to tell him how Rachel convinced the government to look for Niels Sorenson when she got wind that he survived the sinking of the Russian ship where she saw him last. Apprehending Niels posed a challenge as he was with the Immunes and the vaccine then was not yet widely distributed. When he was finally captured and put in a containment facility, he refused to disclose how he made the red flu so potent. Tom looked in horror at Sophie when she told him that when Rachel found out that Niels was attracted to her, how Rachel had to use her feminine guile on Niels for him to confess enough information for Rachel to work out the virus' potency.

"Is the bastard still alive?" Tom growled.

"Fortunately, he no longer walks the face of the Earth, Captain. When he consented to give a part of his lungs in order for us to extract the virus from him, he died in the process. We don't know why. Rachel was investigated by the military for any foul play but was eventually cleared of any wrongdoing," Sophie shrugged. She opted not to tell him that for a time, it was thought that the suspicion surrounding Niels' death at Rachel's hand will eclipse her discovery of the cure. But the cure and the eventual contagious cure prevailed.

Tom breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing Sophie's words. Although the food before him was very good, he could not summon the appetite to really enjoy every bite. His craving for information about Rachel overcame his need for food.

"I heard that she made the cure into a contagious cure, much like how the flu spreads," Tom shared to Sophie, "Rachel never ceases to amaze me."

"That's true," Sophie affirmed. "But before we knew that the contagious cure was a success, everyone here, and I mean EVERYONE who works with her nearly died when we found out how she tested it."

Tom's eyes grew wide and panicked, "Why?!"

Sophie reached out and covered one of Tom's clenched hands with her hand. "Because your Rachel, my BFF, tested the prototype on herself, Tom! She self-tested it first before we found out that there was even a prototype!"

Tom's mouth opened but no words came out and his face was frozen in shock.

"There, there, Tom," she patted his fist, "We had the exact same reaction you're having now a few months ago...but we all lived to see Rachel's second miracle cure...and yes, your Rachel is alive and kicking well...kicking very well, in fact.." she added with some humor.

Tom opened his hands and clenched them again. His eyes tightly closed as he took several quiet breaths.

"I don't understand why she has to keep sacrificing herself, why she has to put herself in danger," he whispered with his eyes closed. He opened them and looked across to Sophie, "I don't know if she told you that when she was in my ship, I had a number one rule."

Sophie shrugged and said, "No, I don't remember her mentioning any rule on the ship. What was it?"

Tom exhaled and said, "My number one rule in the Nathan James when Rachel was with us was that her safety was paramount above all else, above everyone else's. As the only person alive who knows the virus and the cure, her continued existence will ensure mankind's continued existence as well. Therefore, she was almost never allowed off the ship. The only exception was her excursion to Deer Park. I only agreed to that provided that she has full security from my men. Why did she self-test the contagious cure on herself? Would you have any idea, Sophie?"

Sophie leaned towards the table and said, "Tom, I asked her the very same question. She told me that the vaccine was taking too long to manufacture and distribute. That people are still dying. And with Niels' suspicious death, she felt she cannot afford to make a mistake. Of course, she also realized her rashness but then, that was rendered moot and academic as she pulled off another miracle."

Tom grimaced and told Sophie, "Thank God for miracles then."

There was some silence as they returned to eating the food before them before Sophie glanced at Tom.

"What's your plan, Tom?" she asked point-blank.

"I plan on collecting from Rachel her promise to give us a second chance. When she left the Nathan James with you, our relationship was in a...difficult situation... I think... I found myself vacillating on making it public or keeping it still under wraps. Rachel never said anything, but I felt that when she and my kids were growing closer to one another and we're spending more time together, it was proving difficult to keep it under wraps," Tom said softly with a faraway look in his eyes.

Sophie remained quiet opposite him and waited for him to continue.

"At that time, I thought that it may be too soon for me to be seen in a relationship, in any relationship for that matter, as I have just lost my wife and the no fraternization rule that I imposed on my ship."

"But she's a civilian, not military..." Sophie interrupted.

Tom raised both of his hands as if in surrender and continued, "I know, I know. But as Captain of the ship, I am expected to follow my own rules as well and just because the other half is a civilian may not exactly cut a clean excuse. But...but it was really the death of Darien that made me straddle the fence between going public or keeping it private. And I guess, looking back, I did not give Rachel enough assurance of my feelings for her. And when Deer Park happened, we were both caught by surprise. I cannot stop her from continuing her mission off the ship much less to expect her to stay behind on the James. The timing for the red flu was perfect but it was a disaster for our relationship. I know we cannot end at that day and before you left the ship, I asked her for a second chance. I asked her to promise to me that she will give us a second chance."

Tom took a drink of his water before continuing his story, "Even though Rachel granted me her promise, I still felt very unsure. Our relationship then was still in its beginning stage and yet, we will be parted already and God only knows when we can be together again. A few months later, when we had that vidcon at my home, I assured her of my feelings and started telling her about my plans for us. She still promised me our second chance and as soon as I got enough time to travel to DC, I took it. In a way, you can say that this is my way of showing her that I am intent on pursuing her promise and starting our second chance together. The time apart from her only showed me the true depths of my love for her. Being on the Nathan James without her was bittersweet. It is the place where we found our love for each other and it is also the place where we parted. You cannot imagine being on the same ship without her. To walk along the p-ways expecting to meet her at a turn or to not see her working at her lab in the helo bay."

Sophie observed Tom's face as he narrated his story. She saw love, hope and yearning in his eyes. She was happy to know that there is a man who loves her friend this much and longs for her. While she may feel a tinge of envy, she can never begrudge Rachel of the love that comes her way knowing how she has devoted her life to science and sacrificed everything for it.

Tom leaned forward and asked Sophie in a conspiratorial manner, "So, BFF of Rachel, do you think I have a chance with her?"

Sophie looked at him and blinked several times before giving her answer.

"First of all, I am happy to know that you love Rachel very much. When she told me about you, I thought that the feelings may have been one-sided on hers. But good to know that it's not true. However, I have a free tip to give you. You are correct that the time when the two of you were together is shorter than the time that you've now been apart. I think, Captain that you have to show your love to Rachel indisputably. Your vacillation will not do you any favors. As brilliant Rachel is in science, that brilliance does not extend to her emotions. Already, she was at odds with how she viewed your relationship when she was in the ship as against when she was out of it. I cannot divulge more as it is not mine to say. Long and short is, you cannot show her uncertainty and if you want to have your second chance, you have to erase any insecurity she may have towards you or the relationship you had with her on the ship or any plans you have for your future with her," she declared.

Tom had a serious look on him as he listed to Sophie.

"I understand everything you're saying, Sophie, and thank you. I do not see my future without Rachel in it. I promise you that she will not have doubts over me, my feelings for her or our relationship and its future," he affirmed, "I cannot fathom my future without her in it."

Sophie raised her glass to his, "To promises!"

Tom followed suit, "To promises."

**SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH**

Hate it? Love it? Leave a word.


	5. Chapter 5 - Revelations

**SECOND CHANCES**

**Writer's Notes: **This is a work of pure fiction. Scotch for the win! This story is now totally AU. The rating for this chapter is M. If you are not into that type of story, get out now.

**Big thanks to all of those who have read, favorited and followed this story and my other stories! This is for all of you! Keep the comments coming, they keep me writing.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Last Ship or any of its characters and those others that were mentioned here.

**Reference: **See previous chapters.

**Cast: **See previous chapters.

**SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH**

**CHAPTER 5 - REVELATIONS**

Tom woke up to a bright morning in DC. Although he was looking forward to seeing Rachel later in the day, he knows that he has to first attend to his meeting with the defense commanders in the capital.

He also has plans for Rachel when she arrives but he knows that in order to accomplish them, he has to have Sophie's assistance on the side.

**SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH**

Sophie left Tom to his own devices and told him that she'd see him later at the airfield to wait for Rachel's flight to arrive. She personally cannot wait to see both of their faces when they see each other again.

**SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH**

Tom and Sophie were sitting in the waiting area of the airfield-cum-airport. They have received an update that Rachel's flight will be arriving on schedule that afternoon. It was an hour before sunset and Tom was watching the skies pensively. Sophie was sitting and reading some files from her tablet.

"I can hear you thinking from here, Chander…" she said without looking up to him.

"That bad, huh?" he lips tilted to one side in a humorless smile.

"Yep…care to share your thoughts?" Sophie prodded.

He took a deep breath before beginning, "It's been nearly two years, Sophie. We've been apart longer than we've been together, even counting from her Day 1 in the ship. Honestly, I'm scared…."

"Of what?" she frowned at him.

"Of whether she still has feelings for me…if she still loves me….or if she still remembers her promise of a second chance to me. Granted that I know she still remembers it, I wonder if it will be out of obligation that she will fulfill that promise more than anything else," he said earnestly at her.

"Do you love her?" she asked.

"With all my heart!" he declared.

"Well, I cannot speak for my friend, but if you really love her, you have to have faith in your love and in her promise. You have to take that risk. You're a naval captain, risk is part of your life on a daily basis. No pain, no gain, buddy," she assured him. "Besides, you've faced fiercer enemies than Rachel, she's a teddy bear compared to them!"

He scoffed at her, "My enemies, I can predict and analyze, but your little teddy bear is an elusive enigma that I can hardly read at times."

"That's true."

Meanwhile, Tom's attention was caught by the activity on the runway with the mobile air stair positioning itself in an area just opposite their waiting doors. Sophie stood up beside him and said, "The plane has landed. She's here."

At those words, Tom felt his heartbeat accelerate. His palms started to feel sweaty and he can feel his pulses throbbing. He saw the plane as it taxied towards their location. The mobile air stair positioned itself by the plane's doors. The doors opened after a few minutes and several soldiers came out and waited below the stairs with two of them rushing to open the door to their waiting area. A handful of people came out of the plane as well.

"Those are other doctors and medical personnel that travel with Rachel," Sophie softly told him as if reading his mind and answering his question.

When he thought that his heart was about to shatter in pieces with the waiting, he finally saw her emerge from the plane. Her trusty brown sling bag on one of her side as she held on to the railing.

_Rachel…._

Tom was drinking her in. Her hair was shorter than the last time he saw her. Her brown locks reaching just her shoulders. She was in her staple of fitted jeans with fitted long sleeves shirt that clung to all her curves like second skin. Tom felt himself walking towards the stairs. He saw Rachel stop mid-level and look back towards the plane's doors, as if calling to someone. And then he saw a man step out and walk towards her. It was the guy from Deer Park, her doctor-friend.

Tom reached the bottom of the stairs when he saw Jack walk down towards Rachel and put his hand on her shoulder. The two of them were still talking with each other and failed to see him. Tom saw all of this and could not help but feel jealousy wash over him at their actuations. He felt rather than saw Sophie stand beside him.

"Rachel!" he rasped from below.

He saw her whip her head towards the direction of his voice and saw her eyes widen with surprise. It didn't go unnoticed to him that the man's hand fell from her shoulder as well.

"Captain Chandler!" Rachel exclaimed with surprise written all over her face. She continued her trip down the stairs and two steps before reaching the ground, Tom went up to meet her.

Sophie heard Tom whisper beside her, "Captain Chandler, my ass!" before she saw him take two steps forward and haul Rachel to him in a lip-lock. She never thought she'd see the day when the cool and controlled navy officer lose his cool upon seeing her friend. The couple was locked in a tight embrace in their own little world. Their positions on the stairs made them stand shoulder to shoulder in height. The Captain has his hands in a tight embrace of Rachel's nape and lower back. Her whole body was flushed against his, with no chance of sunlight coming between them while her hands were both tangled in his silver-grays. The kiss was going on and on and there was no break in sight for them until Jack made a louder-than-normal coughing sound above them. This startled Rachel.

"I would have wanted you both to carry on with your reunion but there are other people who need to disembark from the plane, you know," Jack said in a teasing manner to the entwined couple. He saw Rachel flush and Tom threw him a look before carrying Rachel from the plane.

He heard his friend squeak a protest to her new form of transport before looking at Sophie who was smiling at the couple's antics. Sophie shrugged at his querying look.

**SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH**

To say that Rachel was surprised to see Tom at the bottom of the stairs was an understatement that she has not yet been able to have her brain wrap around. She was trying to process the meaning of his presence there when her breathing was interrupted by his mouth on hers. Before she knew it, his warm soft lips were on hers and his tongue seeking entrance to entangle with hers. She felt his warm, strong hands behind her nape and at her lower back, bringing her flush to his hard body. With pleasure tingling all over her, as his tongue caressed hers, her fingers twined themselves in his hair. Hair that she missed running her fingers through and mussing their perfect waves.

It was a delectable melding of their mouths. A kiss that promises to keep on going and being more. It was wet, hot and deep. A perfect welcome-home greeting.

She thought she heard somebody speaking behind her before she felt her world tilting and suddenly, she found herself in Tom's strong arms being carried towards the building. She was just coming to herself and the questions starting to enter her mushy brain before she felt solid ground beneath her feet again. Tom has sequestered them in a small holding room.

"Rachel! I missed you so much, honey!" Tom whispered to her. He buried his face by her neck and he enveloped her again in his warmth. Rachel returned his embrace.

"Tom…this is a surprise!" she laughed lightly. "You're a long way home from Florida! When did the James arrive?"

Tom disentangled himself for a bit, but cupped her face in one of his palms while embracing her with the other. She saw his eyes going over her face as if taking stock of everything before meeting her golden ones.

"The James is not here, honey. It's just me," he whispered lovingly to her, "I made a promise to you, remember?"

Rachel stared at him quietly, her mouth forming a small "oh" in response to his revelation. After a few seconds of silence, she smiled at him softly.

"It's been nearly two years, I didn't think," she started softly.

"Didn't think, what, honey?" he cajoled her quietly.

"I didn't think you'd still be coming," she finished.

Tom was shocked to hear those words coming from her. For her to doubt his promise. He saw her looking intently at him. He opened his mouth to start explaining himself when he felt her forefinger on his lips.

"You can explain later, Tom, I think it will be better if we continue this discussion somewhere else," she told him. She reached up and placed a swift and soft kiss to his lips before taking his hand and leading him to the door.

Tom took hold of Rachel's hand and walked with her. He also took her sling bag despite her protests and slung it to his shoulder. Then, he hugged her to his side as they walked outside the building.

"I hope you don't mind, honey, but Sophie lent me your car to use. I was hoping that you'd be inviting me to your place as the place where I am staying is not conducive to what I have in mind," he suggestively said to her with twinkling eyes.

Rachel smiled at him and replied, "Yes, of course, you're more than welcome to my place. I just hope you won't mind the clutter."

**SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH**

The drive from the airfield to Rachel's place took a good few minutes. While in the car, Tom couldn't seem to stop touching Rachel. He got hold of her left hand in his, holding or kissing it while driving. On the passenger's side, Rachel sat sideways towards Tom, drinking him in. Smiling at the smile she sees on his lips and noting that he cannot keep his hands or eyes off her.

She thought that his stubble made him look more attractive and added to his inherent alpha male persona. Although he looked thinner, all she felt during their embrace was his muscular chest and she cannot wait to discover how they felt to her touch once again. And finally, she was pleased with her handiwork on his hair. Gone was the clean-and-neat style, replaced by his waves all over the place, made askew by her hands earlier.

Rachel was surprised to note that Tom didn't ask for her keys when he opened her car door and led her towards her house. She thought that Sophie may have had a hand in this considering that her best friend holds her duplicates. When Tom opened the door and ushered her in, she saw that her dim lights were opened and the aroma of delicious food was pervading the air. She heard the door lock behind them and turned to Tom.

He has discarded his coat and placed it by the rack behind him and made a motion to help her out of her own coat. After he has placed it behind him, he turned to her.

"Welcome home, baby!" he lovingly said while drawing her to him again. Tom hugged Rachel to him. His hands sweeping from her hair to her back. Rachel hugged him to her as well. She breathed in his scent.

"I have missed you, Tom!" she declared. She felt his lips on her neck, traveling to her ear, towards her face. He placed kisses on her face and she tried capturing his lips with her own. When he still continued pressing kisses to her face and evaded her lips, Rachel wove her fingers to his head and brought him down to hers.

Tom would have let the kiss Rachel initiated go on and on but he did not want to waste his surprise for her. Although he knows that Rachel can feel his arousal for her with the way that their bodies have been pressed together, he felt that giving in to their desires right now may not be something that she is ready for. Maybe later, but right now, they have to get rid of some issues first and let nature take its course.

Tom broke off from their torrid kiss. Both of them breathing heavy, their skin flushed with mutual arousal.

"Come on, babe, let's have some dinner first before we proceed to dessert," he whispered raggedly. "Do you need to change first?"

Rachel nodded and he let her go to her room while he proceeded to the kitchen. When Rachel came back, she saw her table prepared for two.

"What's this?" she asked. Tom turned to her and saw that she has changed into a short blue dress. It barely reached her knees and he can see swathes of her skin from the V-neck to the sleeveless arms.

"My welcome home dinner for you. I asked Sophie if I can prepare some dinner for us tonight and she kindly let me have the run of your house for the day. Come sit down while I take out the food from the oven."

"Did you prepare all of these?" she asked in wonderment, following his every move in her kitchen. "I don't think I have ever used this kitchen as much as you have."

"Yes, I did. I do have some culinary skills, you know," he winked at her. "Just my mom's mashed potato recipe, I grilled some salmon and steak for us. And later, while you're having your tea, we'll share some cake."

After Tom has laid out the food he has prepared on the table, their dinner was a light-hearted affair. They updated themselves with their lives, with the going-ons of the people they mutually know. As if by design, they evaded the foremost topic on both of their minds as to what his presence in DC means to them.

**SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH**

Despite Rachel's protestations, Tom managed to convince her to wait for him before her fireplace while he loaded the dishwasher and prepared their dessert. When Tom brought in the cakes, coffee for him and tea for her, Rachel has started a fire in the fireplace. It lent warmth to her living room that was made colder by the autumn season.

Tom placed their dessert at a small table near the couch. He sat down on the carpeted floor next by Rachel's feet as she sat on the couch. He poured tea for Rachel and handed her cup. Rachel smelled her teacup before taking a sip.

"Hmmm…..this isn't from my tea stock, Captain," she murmured.

Tom took his time sipping his coffee while looking at her reaction to her tea. "No, baby, I brought that tea for Ashley to give to you."

She smiled one of her brilliant smiles at him, "She did? What a sweet, sweet girl!"

Tom returned her smile and handed her his table, "Here, the kids have a sent a message for you."

It made Tom very happy to see that the cards his children gave to Rachel two years ago still have their honorary places on her refrigerator. He knows that she has not forgotten them. He was watching her face as she watched and listened to the kids' homemade video message for her. At the end of the recording, he can see her smiling with tears in her eyes.

"I miss them, Tom. This was such a nice surprise. Thank you so much," she said sincerely.

"You're welcome, honey. They were so excited to make that message for you. They miss you so much and honestly, they wanted to come with me," he confessed. "But as air transportation is hard to come by, they had to settle with me bringing that message to you."

Rachel nodded and quietly drank her tea. He spoon-fed her the cake despite her protests.

"I want to spoil you, honey! I am pretty sure you're still eating like a bird," he teased her.

After they both finished their warm drinks and sweet dessert, Tom pulled Rachel down from the couch and sat her between his thighs. They were now both facing the fireplace. Tom got his arms around Rachel's middle and Rachel was running her hands along the bare arms surrounding her.

"Nice place you've got here, Rach," he murmured to her hair.

Her living room expanse overlooks the beach on the horizon.

"The sea reminded me of you and the ship," she confessed to him. She turned and looked to his face. "I never imagined that you'd really come here and see me."

Tom sighed and straightened up, still looking into her eyes, he said, "Honey, it breaks my heart to hear you say that you didn't think I'd follow through on my promise. Granted, it took me nearly two years to get here, but here I am. I would have come sooner, but my duties did not allow me and the first chance I got enough leaves to accommodate a flight here, I took my chances."

Rachel saw Tom's eyes were shining with emotions as he said those words to her. She attempted to speak but this time, it was his finger on her lips that stopped her. "Believe me when I say that I am so sorry that I let so much time pass by before coming here. I would like to assure you, though, that my feelings for you have not changed. I love you with all of my being and seeing you again affirmed that my love for you is as strong as before. It overwhelms me, this love that I have for you. You cannot know the power that it wields over me. And I hope, honey," his voice caught before he continued again, "I hope that your second chance for us still stands."

She felt wetness on her cheek and realized that Tom was crying. She turned towards him and brushed away the wetness on his own cheeks, soothing him with her hands.

"Tom, I'm sorry if I doubted your promise. I couldn't help it. I am just being realistic with all the devastation around us, I know that you meant your promise, but I didn't want to pin all my hopes on it. You have to remember that when we parted ways, whether you admit it or not, I know that you weren't ready for us to be out in the open. I don't blame you, not at all. But you also have to see it from my perspective," she explained. "And yes, if you can keep your promise, I can keep mine as well."

"Do you mean that, Rachel? You'll give us a second chance not out of obligation?" he pressed.

"Yes, my darling. Seeing you at the airstrip brought in full force again the love that I have for you. I thought that my feelings have waned, that my heart has forgotten. But, no, my love for you has not waned, your presence just brought it all back again," she professed to him, "I love you, too, Tom."

With that, Tom enveloped Rachel in his arms once again, his lips upon hers, stealing her breath altogether. As their kiss became deeper, the need to further touch skin upon skin mandated their hands to remove the barriers of clothing between them.

Rachel uttered a cry and held on to Tom's head as his lips found her breast and started sucking vigorously while caressing its twin. She realized that he has managed to remove her dress and undies as she felt the carpet on her back. As Tom transferred his mouth and tongue to her other breast, she clawed on his shirt and managed to remove it despite his grunt at being disturbed of his feast.

Tom raised himself and started kissing towards her neck. This gave Rachel the opportunity to unbuckle his belt and unsnap his jeans. Tom moaned into her mouth as she was able to toe-off his pants and her hands caressed his cloth-covered erection.

"Your skin is as soft and sweet as I remember it, honey," he rasped to her ear, his stubble tickling her skin, "do you still taste as good as honey, sweetie?"

Rachel moaned and clutched at Tom's strong arms as she felt his finger at her slit. It stroked her bud in circles before feeling her wetness. Tom felt Rachel's nails dig into his back when his fingers dived into her warmth. He moaned when he felt her wetness on his fingers. He stroked her like a master violinist. At times soft and slow, at times deep and hard, the moans and cries his strokes elicited from Rachel were music to his ears.

With her head thrashing wildly on the carpet, Rachel's senses were bombarded with Tom. His mouth and tongue were alternately latching on her breasts again, suckling like a greedy babe on her nipples while his fingers continue to dive and stir her depths. She was moaning and crying for him.

"Tom…..ooohhh….please….darling…..please…" she sobbed as she clung on his shoulders.

Tom let go of her nipples before kissing her senseless. His fingers continuing to strum her depths. "Please what, honey? You feel so hot and tight, baby….tell me what you need…." he whispered hotly in her ear.

With those words, Rachel managed to snake one of her hands underneath his tight boxers and got hold of his angry erection. She can feel it burning and throbbing in her hand. She stroked his hardness and freed it from its confines.

"I need you, Tom. I need you inside me," she babbled incoherently.

They both groaned in protest when Tom pulled out his fingers from her center. Rachel shook her head when Tom asked if he needs to put on protection for them. He immediately got rid of his boxers and positioned himself between Rachel's knees. He planted both of Rachel's knees on the floor and opened them wide, she watched him take hold of his hardness but closed her eyes when she felt the head at her entrance. The sensation of his burning flesh entering her wetness brought out a lusty cry from both of them that reverberated in the room. Rachel opened her eyes to see Tom's eyes shut in concentration, his mouth open in ecstasy and the veins on his neck and arms jutting prominently. He stilled for a moment letting her adjust to his size before pulling back and thrusting back in again.

He started shallow thrusts until they became long and deep, with the head remaining inside her when he pulls back. Tom's thrusts accorded Rachel to feel his entire hardness as it pushed and pulled on her flesh.

Tom placed his head by her thrashing head and complimented her, "You feel so hot and tight, baby! I can't get enough of you!" He then peppered her face and neck with kisses and travelled downward to her bosom again. Despite knowing that her nipples were becoming sore from his sucking, Rachel still welcomed his mouth, lips and tongue on them, clutching his head closer and combing her fingers on his hair. Her moans and cries echoing around them.

The flames lent a golden hue to the bodies intertwined on the floor. His muscular frame on top of her sinewy and slender shape, the beginning and ending of both undeterminable with the intermingling of limbs, hands and feet, molded in amorous desire and expression of love but dancing asynchronous to a beat that only they can hear.

"Tom!" Rachel wailed into the night as her body clenched tight in orgasm. That was the only warning Tom got before he felt her body tensing beneath his and white-hot light exploded behind his eyelids when he followed to his peak.

"Rachel!" Tom shouted as Rachel felt his warmth flood her depths and his thrusts became erratic before stilling altogether. Tom slumped on Rachel and the lovers' heavy breaths permeated the room as they tried to still their galloping hearts.

"That was some welcome, Captain!" Rachel said raggedly. She turned her head towards Tom's on her side.

"That was just the appetizer, Doctor," he replied, "We have two years of catch up to fulfill," he gasped.

Tom saw Rachel's golden orbs widen at his words and watched as heated desire glazed them when he moved his lower body that was still joined to hers, on the realization that his hardness has not diminished despite their explosive finish.

The next hours saw the lovers trying every position they can in completing their reunion. Rachel collapsing on Tom's chest after a lusty ride put a temporary end to their activities.

"Enough!" she cried out tiredly underneath his chin where she burrowed herself. "Tom, you're insatiable! We still have tomorrow, I need to rest."

Tom chuckled and soothed her with his hands, "Okay, sweetheart, I'll let you gather your strength and take your temporary surrender. Goodnight, my love."

Rachel murmured her goodnight to him. Tom reached for some throw pillows and put them behind his head. He spread the couch blanket over both of them and settled with Rachel on top of him, in his arms.

With the flames giving off heat and the love of his life on top of him, Tom felt happiness and contentment invade his very being. The feeling of satisfaction and completeness easing him into a dreamless sleep.

**SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH**

Hate it? Love it? Leave a word.


End file.
